


Stacks of Pretty Paper

by raptorginger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is an entitled hardass professor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Librarian Rey, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Plot What Plot, Professor Ben Solo, Rey isn't taking any of his shit, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorginger/pseuds/raptorginger
Summary: From msdes'tumblrprompt!"Alpha professor Ben Solo was doing research in the book stacks when he was assailed by the alluring scent of lavender, Bergamot tea, and unclaimed Omega.  Tracking its source, Ben is shocked to find that it belongs to his nemesis--the new librarian, Rey."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdes/gifts).



Ben reached under his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose with his trademark annoyance. He heaved an exasperated sigh and hissed through gritted teeth, “Did any of you read Thomas for today’s session?”

His ten graduate students all squirmed guiltily in their hard plastic seats, their faces flaming. Anxious hands fidgeted with copies of the heavy tome and shuffled print outs of the articles also assigned as supplementary reading. The small seminar room felt like it shot up ten degrees in temperature as they all fidgeted nervously under the power of his righteous anger. Ben counted to ten in his head before he released his nose and looked up. All ten students sat up straighter like they’d been electrocuted, gaping at him like he was about to swing the sword at their execution. He maneuvered to the front of the class, his large hands clasped behind his back. Of course, he hadn’t expected them to read Hugh Thomas’ 500 page monograph _The English and the Normans: Ethnic Hostility, Assimilation, and Identity 1066-1220_ in one week. That wasn’t the point. The point wasn’t for them to read every word. The point was to teach them to read the important ones. So far, this was a lesson his students had failed to grasp. 

He leaned over the long table, bracing himself on the scarred faux wood surface with his fingers, tension visible in every muscle, every nerve, as he waited for one of these overworked, overtired, “adults” to say something. Ben felt his Alpha side rearing its ugly head in disappointment, and he tamped it down. Nonetheless, all ten bodies flinched as if he’d struck them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand timidly poke up.

“Yes, Marta?” he said, relieved. It would be Marta. As an Omega, a mated Omega but an Omega all the same, she could probably sense his displeasure more acutely than the others.

“I-I believe Sir Thomas’ point is that even though the English majority was initially hostile to the minority of conquering Normans, those Normans were quickly assimilated, and within a generation, thought of themselves as English, not Norman.”

Another student, Duffy, spoke up, adding cautiously, “To add to Marta’s point, the English at the time were made up of several different ethnic groups, but they all saw themselves as English. They had a history of rapid integration of new groups.”

“Yes, very good. Let’s work from there. What factors led to the Normans’ integration?” Ben said, trying to sound more pleasant. More pleased. Duffy and Marta grinned and looked to their classmates, who looked relieved as they all let go a collective breath. Discussion picked up from there, and Ben more or less let his students take the floor, interjecting whenever they started to get off topic. 

He knew most of them were bullshitting, but he didn’t care. Anything to get through this three hour weekly seminar as painlessly as possible. He had his own work to do. He’d gotten an email earlier that day saying his Interlibrary Loan order had come in, and he was anxious to get it. He’d also had a hold placed on the new monograph on Old English vocabulary for months, and he’d been told it had been returned and it was finally his turn to check the damn book out. Nothing was going to stand in his way of having a productive day at the library. Not even that impossible woman. That new librarian. He hadn’t met her, only communicated with her by email, but she’d proven aggravating and obstinate. This Miss Johnson had taken over this summer when the old librarian, Doctor Ackbar, had retired. Ben much preferred Doctor Ackbar’s old fashioned approach to Miss Johnson’s new one. Doctor Ackbar had bent over backwards for the academics of Chandrilla University, allowing them unfettered access to the library’s materials and resources. Under Ackbar, Ben never had to worry about his reserves being placed back out in general circulation or his permanent loans being recalled. Ackbar had believed, and rightly so, in Ben’s opinion, that academics like himself were the lifeblood of the University, and it was the job of the University to keep them happy. Miss Johnson had other ideas, apparently. The first week of classes he’d received a rather curt form email saying that all reserves and permanent loans were being recalled and placed back in circulation. Ben had sputtered at his laptop screen in shock, and he almost threw the thing against the wall as he read on.

“There has been a culture of elitism and arrogance among the faculty of our prestigious university, among members of certain departments in particular, that the Library can no longer abide. Our materials are for every member, faculty, staff, and student alike, and I intend to see that fair and equal use is restored. Therefore, I demand the return of all loans and reserves dated prior to the start of the year by this next Tuesday. Permanent loans and reserves longer than one month will no longer be tolerated,” the email had said.

Ben had roared in anger and threw a panicked look around his office as he tugged his dark hair in frustration. He had maybe twenty books out on permanent loan from Ackbar, all meticulously annotated and bookmarked for his research on medieval ethnic terminology. He’d had to spend days-days!-at the department copier, copying pages and re-annotating everything. He’d made one of the student assistants take everything back to the library, unsure if he could set foot in the building without throttling Miss Johnson to within an inch of her miserable spinster cat-loving life.

“You know, Professor Solo, Miss Johnson isn’t that bad,” the student, Evan, had said while Ben shot off an angry email to Miss Johnson. _Just who did she think she was?!_

Ben had glared at Evan, but he didn’t back down.

“Seriously! She’s super helpful if you’re looking for something specific! She, like, knows everything and knows the library backwards and forwards,” Evan had insisted.

“That’s what happens when you’re one hundred years old and have no life,” Ben had muttered under his breath.

“Umm, Professor? She’s not...old,” Evan had chuckled on his way out of Ben’s office.

Ben had rolled his eyes and resumed his aggressive highlighting. An email notification pinged his inbox. Ben grit his teeth, seeing it was from Miss Johnson.

“I’m sorry that my new policies are an inconvenience to you, Doctor Solo, but you are, in fact, one of the worst offenders after Doctors Snoke and Dooku. Several students and faculty have inquired about materials that have been loaned out to you, and I’d like to see that those materials are made available to the people that need them. I am given to understand that there was an unofficial policy of faculty loaning out materials checked out to them long term to others and then returned to said faculty member instead of the library, but that can no longer be borne. It is against library procedure and best practices. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.”

Ben’s least favorite coffee mug had shattered against his office wall after he’d finished reading that missive. 

As his seminar began to wind down, Ben began to pace anxiously, waiting for the clock to strike ten. When it finally did, he called out to his class, “Office hours are cancelled for today. If you have any questions on Thomas, email me.”

He was out the door almost as fast as they were. He rushed to his office and grabbed his leather satchel and shoved his laptop inside. He check the front pocket to see if his notebook was tucked safely inside. It was. He threw a few pens and pencils in before grabbing his keys and slamming his door. He walked hurriedly down the hallway, pointedly ignoring Doctors Holdo and Nammit, who were leaning against their own doors, chatting animatedly about whatever is was modern history professors chatted about as they held cups of stale office coffee. He could feel their eyes on his back as he sped down the hall and towards the elevator. He knew he had a reputation as an unsociable hardass, but he didn’t care. He believed in his work, not in all the bullshit rigamarole that his colleagues did. He should be judged on the quality of his research, what he put forward into the academic world, not on his ability to hold a wine glass and make chit chat with donors and Fellows.

He shoved open the door to the History Building with unnecessary force, staggering back as the sun hit his eyes. His pace slowed. It was a bright, beautiful day. One of those days photographers managed to capture for a brochure. The air was fresh and crisp, slightly cool with early fall. Smiling students with backpacks slung over one shoulder strolled across the sidewalks that crisscrossed the campus. Tired grad students, heads hung low, dashed from one end of campus to the other. Professors with paper cups of expensive coffee strode smartly in pairs, carefully avoiding the groups of undergraduates. The leaves on the trees still held their green and fluttered delicately in the breeze. The University practically sparkled with vitality and life. 

The library was thankfully close to the History Building, and Ben was in a good mood when he pushed into the revolving door. A few students scurried past him, avoiding his gaze. Not that he paid them any mind. His tan tweed coat with worn leather elbow patches, his sharp modern glasses, and his bourbon leather wingtips all screamed hardass uptight professor. He did wear jeans, but he preferred dark rinse, and he had them all perfectly tailored at Saks. He was pretty sure the students could tell, and that made him even more intimidating. Tailoring jeans was a concept beyond them. Ben preferred things that way.

He loved the library, even if he didn’t love who was currently running it. His home away from home. He made his way to the main circulation desk to inquire about his reserve. His good mood quickly soured when the student assistant informed him that Miss Johnson had not yet made the book available. 

“Where is she!?” Ben snarled at the frightened young Beta girl.

“F-f-fourth floor,” the girl stammered out, pointing up the stairs.

Of course she’d be on the fourth floor. His domain. Ben stomped angrily away from the circulation desk to a nearby set of stairs tucked unobtrusively beside the elevator bank. He quickly climbed up, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor where the Interlibrary Loan office was. The office was quiet, students and older staff members moving around desks and carts quickly. Paper slips fluttered and crinkled as they moved by, the smells of dust, Mylar, and paper strong in the enclosed space. Ben felt more at ease surrounded by the familiar smells. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax further, but an unfamiliar scent caught him by surprise. It was very faint, but it tugged at him insistently. Female Omega. Unclaimed female Omega. _Another patron, maybe,_ Ben mused. Long since gone. Or, perhaps, a scent absorbed by one of the books on loan. _Too bad,_ he thought.

Another student worker slid his pile of books over to him, typing quickly and scanning the barcodes. 

“Yale wants this one back quick. They’ve only loaned it for the week,” the student murmured apologetically.

Ben groaned. That would be how this day goes. Another day at the copier. “Fine,” he grumbled, grabbing the stack and heading out of the office.

“You’re welcome. Alpha jerk,” he heard the student mutter sarcastically under his breath. He ignored him and made his way up to the fourth floor. He kept to the wall, running his fingers along the ledge of the waist high windows until the neat rows of desks and armchairs started. He bounced his palm over seat backs, counting in his head until he reached the sixth. There, he stopped and set his things down. He was alone up here, unsurprising for such a beautiful fall day. He reached into his bag for his laptop, situating the device in the middle of the desk. He set his notebook beside it, and his stack of books on the other. He tugged a folded piece of paper from his pocket, call numbers scrawled hastily on the wrinkled paper. Most were crossed out, meaning he’d already gotten what he needed from them. A few were yet to be examined. Ben’s eyes went to the first number on the paper and then up to the guides on the ends of the shelves. Five down, one back. He started forward slowly when it hit him again. The alluring scent of the Omega, and this time he could scent her individual notes. Lavender. Bergamot. Mixed with the cellulose of the books around him, Ben could swear he was in heaven.

“Omega, where are you?” he whispered quietly to himself. He began to meander through the stacks, running his fingers over old bindings and sniffing occasionally. If the scent began to fade, he’d change direction. What began as aimless wandering became an almost desperate hunt as her scent led him deeper into the maze of the stacks. It was only him and the Omega. His Alpha instincts were kicking in the longer it took to find her, the glands in his neck itching and beginning to throb the stronger her scent got. _Find her, now!_

Finally, he spied a mostly empty cart at the end of one of the shelves, a paper sign taped to the side that said “For Reshelving.” A water bottle sat beside the few books. He’d found her. He slowed his pace, his steps turning quiet and almost predatory as he approached the shelf. He could hear a faint humming as he stepped into the aisle between the stacks. He leaned against the corner for support as he watched her for a moment. Tall and slender, she was dressed casually but professionally in a dark grey pencil skirt, creamy silk blouse, and a deep purple cardigan. Her warm brown hair was swept up in a messy bun, and a gauzy pale grey scarf was tied loosely around her neck, concealing her scent glands. Her skin seemed to glow, and Ben could see golden freckles dancing on her cheeks. Even in heels, she was struggling to reach the shelf where the particular book in her hand belonged. She used one hand to lever herself upwards and stretched to tuck the book into its proper place. Her blouse went up with her arm, giving Ben a brief glimpse of her bare abdomen. She stumbled a bit as she caught his scent, her nostrils flaring delicately and a blush creeping into her cheeks.

“There you are,” he purred approvingly as she settled back on the floor.

She turned, startled, her hazel eyes wide and sparkling. Her pretty pink lips parting slightly as she looked him up and down, taking in the Alpha before her. A look of confusion clouded her face, and then her eyes turned flinty. Ben took a step back, confused. _Omega is angry. Omega is displeased._ She crossed her arms protectively over her chest and glared at him.

“Professor Solo, I presume,” she said in a quiet, clipped voice.

“And you, Omega, are?”

She inhaled sharply at the use of her designation, as if he’d insulted her, her lips coming together in a tight line. “The bane of your existence, according to you. Miss Rey Johnson. The librarian.”

_Oh HELL no,_ Ben thought as his mouth dropped open with disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am BLOWN AWAY by all y'all. i'm like, seriously hardcore blushing and squeeing my head off. big ol' blubbery mess, that's me. here's chapter 2! enjoy!  
> msdes made the wonderful moodboard!

He was staring at her dumbstruck, his professional dislike of her currently at war with his Alpha instincts, his Alpha desire for the Omega in her. There was no way he was interested beyond that. He’d made his disdain for her fairly obvious in their email exchanges.

If Rey was honest with herself, she was currently fighting the same battle. When she’d initially gotten this job, she’d thoroughly researched the faculty and staff of the small but prestigious university, wanting to familiarize herself with her potential colleagues and their research interests. She’d come across his faculty member webpage, and found his description impressive, his portrait even moreso. His hair had that effortlessly touchable quality about it that she had always envied. His warm brown eyes were brooding, his mouth lush and soft looking. His moles and a bold scar across one side added a mysterious quality that totally captivated her. And then she found out he was one of the most notorious hoarders of library materials on campus. She cursed Ackbar for being so old fashioned. Then he’d sent her that email, his outrage and contempt completely out of proportion with her simple request. Things had only gone downhill after that, her reassurances about access to materials falling on deaf ears, or, blind eyes, as it were. Dooku and Snoke had been no better, but she took Ben’s, Professor Solo’s, words harder, for some reason. Maybe because he didn’t look like the typical stodgy, arrogant professor type, and she’d been disappointed to find out he was.

Goddamn him for looking like Alpha sin incarnate and smelling so damn good, like wool, pipe tobacco, and leather. Rey shifted uneasily as he continued to stare at her, like she was some kind of puzzle to piece together or riddle to solve. She crossed her arms tighter over her front as warmth began to bloom in the very marrow of her bones and she tried to remember if there was something about suppressants and blockers in the massive handbook she’d gotten from HR when she’d started. Because, if there was, he was currently in massive violation of it. She was on the strongest suppressants available and he was still having this much of an affect on her. There was only one way that was possible. Well, technically two, but that second one was just an old wives’ tale. Perfect compatibility was a myth, like soul mates or Bigfoot.

Goddamn him. 

He ended up speaking first, perhaps mistaking her silence for an invitation to speak and not an indication that she wanted him to leave her alone. Rey wasn’t sure.

He cleared his throat. “Do you have my book, Miss Johnson? The one on Old English vocabulary and lexicon?”

Rey’s eyes went to his hands. His fingers were twitching, his fists almost clenching and unclenching. However, he made no step towards her, as if he’d become rooted to that spot. His voice was low, pleasant, like dark honey or treacle. Rey felt a prickle just beneath the nape of her neck and she groaned inwardly. The Omega in her began to wail, and Rey tried to tell it to hush. As if in protest, warmth slowly licked up her spine, and she shivered involuntarily.

Oh no…

His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. She had to move, do something. She turned back to the shelf, grateful for the cool metal beneath her fingers as she poked and nudged the books in front of her around in an effort to look busy.

“It’ll be at Circulation before you leave, Professor Solo,” she mumbled, not daring to look at him as she spoke.

“Ben. Thank you. Rey,” he practically purred.

Rey closed her eyes and bit back a whimper. How dare he. He had to sense it, his affect on her. He was doing this on purpose, to punish her or something for the perceived slights he felt.

“Excuse me,” she muttered, turning away from him and practically running down the aisle towards the back stairs. She cursed herself for wearing heels today. At least the floor was carpeted.

 _Get to your office! Get your emergency pills! Go!_ Oh, she was so going to report him to HR. If she was thrown into heat because of that arsehole, so help her she’d make his life an absolute hell.

She dashed down the stairs as fast as she dared to the third floor where her office was located in Special Collections. The room was warmly lit and cozy with a few tables laid out with cushions and foam blocks for reading the delicate manuscripts, and shades were drawn over the large windows on one side. Shelves of warm dark wood held reference materials, and her assistant Kaydel sat at a desk near the front of the room beside what was affectionately known as The Vault. She looked up in alarm as Rey skittered awkwardly into the room and dashed towards her office in the back.

Rey slammed into her work table, using her momentum to swing herself around to her antique roll top desk with its numerous drawers. She yanked drawer after drawer open, pawing around desperately for her emergency suppressants, muttering to herself in a panic.

“Where are they?” she hissed to herself. If she forgot to bring them, she was rightly and truly screwed.

“Ma’am?” came Kaydel’s voice hesitantly from her office doorway.

“My emergency pills! Where are they Kay…” Rey started to ask before caught it and looked up. His scent. Kaydel was standing nervously in front of her, her hands fidgeting with a pencil. Behind her, looking large and every inch an Alpha about to lose control, was Ben.

Rey slammed the drawer she was looking in closed and glared as best she could. Was it her imagination, or did he smell even better now?

“Kaydel, would you take these down to Circulation, please?” she asked through gritted teeth. She handed the young woman a small stack of books she’d been entering in a personal tracking spreadsheet. They needed to still be checked in, but Rey had wanted to survey them first for damage. They were some that had been out the longest. It gave Rey a petty sense of satisfaction that most of them had come from Ben. If he realized this, he didn’t give any indication.

Kaydel leaned forward and whispered, “Ma’am, are you sure that’s...wise?”

“Just go, Kaydel. I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to be involved if I decide to file a Title IX complaint,” Rey hissed, still glaring at Ben. For the first time, he narrowed his eyes and glared back. Rey’s stomach clenched and she flinched, but she didn’t back down.

Kaydel quickly scampered out of the office, throwing an anxious glance backwards as she went.

“What do you mean, Title IX complaint?” Ben snarled.

“It’s against University policy for a tenured professor to not be on suppressants or blockers, as appropriate,” Rey replied primly.

“I could easily say the same to you,” Ben replied, finally stepping forward. Rey swallowed nervously and took a step back, bumping into her desk behind her.

“How dare you,” she replied weakly. She was tired, suddenly, as if it took every ounce of her to defy him. “I am on the strongest suppressants allowed to me. But, they’re useless if my colleagues don’t follow the rules. Not that I should be surprised, in your case.”

There hadn’t been as much vehemence in her words as she would have liked, but he still reacted as if she’d slapped him, which was intensely gratifying to her professional self.

He quiet for a few moments before he spoke again, letting the shifts in his scent reveal how displeased he was. Rey clenched her fists, her nails digging hard into the meat of her palm. She would not react. She would not let him goad her into submission. She wouldn’t, goddammit.

He stepped forward again, further into her office, into her space, until he was maybe a foot away from her, so he was all she could see. Rey tilted her chin up, trying to display a bravado she no longer felt. Damn biology.

“I am on blockers,” he murmured, his voice low and sinful. “ _Omega_.”

She couldn’t hold back her whimper at that. His voice, his nearness, his damn scent. It all seemed to surround her, seeping into her skin and veins until he was all she could think about, until the thought of submitting to him was suddenly the only thing she wanted.

At her small, desperate sound, he closed the remainder of the distance between them. He took her fists in his hands, his fingers rubbing and swirling until she unclenched them. He brought them against her desk and leaned into her, over her. When had she begun to pant?

He lowered his head to her neck, just above her scarf. His breath was hot on her skin, and her fingers twitched beneath his hands. Ben buried his nose in her scarf, inhaling deeply, as he pushed the gauzy fabric down to reveal her scent gland. Rey knew without looking that it was slightly swollen and red. The air had begun to almost burn. This was not how this day, this week even, was supposed to go.

“Alpha, please,” she whimpered pleadingly.

“Good girl, Omega,” he hummed lowly before brushing his soft lips against her aching gland.

Rey moaned as he began to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh, only to soothe it with wet tender kisses.

“God, you taste so good, sweetheart,” he purred as he continued to lavish attention to her increasingly sore gland.

 _Alpha is pleased. He will take good care of you._ Rey let out a soft sob at his praise. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha,” she stammered breathlessly.

She could feel wetness pooling between her thighs, but when she tried to rub her legs together for relief, Ben pulled away from her neck. She whined and strained against him, but he used his size and strength to keep her pinned.

“You’re mine to soothe, Omega,” he scolded. He levelled her with a heated stare until she stilled.

Rey met his gaze with wide searching eyes. His seemed clouded. Hazy. He blinked several times and shook his head like a dog. He lifted his hands abruptly from hers and took several steps back, trying to come back to himself, as he stared at her with incredulity.

Rey didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, she mourned the loss of his nearness, but on the other she was glad he’d stopped. Her head began to clear as he put space between them.

“Thank you, Ben,” she whispered. She crossed her arms again, as if trying to hold back the maelstrom he’d unleashed inside her.

He sighed and raked his large hand through his thick soft hair. His left eye twitched as he met her gaze again. He looked...almost apologetic. Rey gave him a small smile, meant as a reassurance.

“Did I...are you..?” he stammered, shrugging helplessly.

Rey bit her lip, unsurprised when his eyes followed the tiny movement. “I’m alright.” Her gaze flicked to his waist, and she blushed, making him smirk. There was a very telling and large bulge in his jeans.

Rey looked up again, “I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed.

Ben shrugged as if to say it was no big deal even as he shifted uncomfortably.

“It is what it is. Easy enough to take care of. As long as...you’re okay.”

“I think I’ll be okay. Although, I guess I won’t know for a day or two yet.”

Ben grabbed a piece of scrap paper and a pencil from her work table. He quickly scribbled something on it and handed it to her. Glancing at it, Rey saw that it was his phone number and address.

“Just in case,” he murmured before he turned to leave, tugging his jacket down as much as he could.

“What makes you think I don’t already have someone to help me?” she called after him. She meant it teasingly, of course. 

He was back in front of her before she could even blink. He pushed her insistently back against her desk, his arms caging her in. He was looking down into her eyes again, a heady mix of anger, lust, and hurt swirling in his.

“Say there’s no one else! Say it, Omega!” he commanded roughly. He brought his lips mere millimeters from hers before adding gently, “Please.”

Rey brought her hand between them and up to his cheek, her fingers feather light on his skin. She pressed a small, gentle kiss to his lips. Ben shivered. _Reassure. Calm. Soothe._

“There’s no one else. Only you, Alpha,” she whispered.

He sighed shakily with relief and pushed away from her, leaving her office quickly to collect his things. Rey collapsed into her chair with her head between her knees. Breathe in. Breathe out.

“Miss Johnson! Are you alright?” Kaydel exclaimed as she rushed into Rey’s office. She put her hand gently on Rey’s shoulder, sweet and reassuring.

“I don’t know, Kay. I don’t know,” Rey replied weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what happens when i get a couple decent nights of sleep? you get an extra long chapter!  
> alright, so up front, my take on a/b/o and a/b/o heat smut is a little different, i feel, than other writers'. i feel like mine tends to be fluffier, if this makes sense. i know that's not everyone's cup of tea when reading a/b/o, but it's mine.  
> Update: now with 100% less typos!

  
moodboard by msdes!

Rey was a firm believer in willpower. There was no task, no ailment that couldn’t be overcome by the sheer force of her will. And Motrin, as appropriate. Except for one ailment in particular, but Rey refused to be a slave to her biology, to her designation. A quality toy and a tendency to hoard her vacation and sick time had always been enough when her biology overwrote her willpower. She’d tried asking one of her Alpha friends for help once, but it had been...weird. Unsatisfying and weird. It had been too rough, then not rough enough. He’d talked too much, then not enough. They were still friends, they still talked, but Rey never sought help with her heats after that, and she liked it that way. Really.

And sure, she dated, but none of her dates ever seemed to get past one uncomfortable dinner. They either treated her like some shrinking violet or like some kind of sex toy, never like a person. Rey hated dating, almost as much as she hated being an Omega.

Rey stared at her computer without seeing it. She’d tucked the piece of paper with Ben’s number and address on it into her skirt pocket, where it was currently seemed to be burning a hole. She patted her pocket unconsciously and sighed, rubbing her temple distractedly with her other hand. A headache was coming on, she could feel it. Her clothes felt too tight. It was stifling in her office. When had it gotten so warm? 

Rey rubbed the back of her neck and winced. Her glands were sore, all three of them. She inhaled deeply, trying to center herself, like the Yoga videos on Youtube explained. Instead, lingering hints of Ben’s rich scent smacked hard into her olfactory senses, forcing a sad whimper from her throat. She wanted to wrap herself in his scent. This was...new. And unwelcome.

“Kaydel?” she called. She huffed. Might as well admit what was happening and get out now before things got embarrassing.

“Yeah?”

“Do I have anything going on next week?”

“Mmm not really. You set aside that week to do the preservation survey.”

“Shit,” Rey swore under her breath. It would have to wait. She’d set aside that week to examine the library’s collection of medieval and early modern prayer books and determine what needed to be done to keep the collection in good shape. Now, it appeared the old manuscripts would have to wait for her biology to run its course. She groaned in annoyance.

“Is something wrong, Miss Johnson?” Kaydel asked gently from Rey’s doorway.

Rey gave Kaydel a speaking glance before turning away to gather her things, shoving them impatiently into her leather messenger bag.

“What do you know about Professor Solo?” Rey tried to ask casually.

Kaydel smirked, but quickly schooled her expression when Rey turned back around for her laptop.

“Not much. Just what I hear from some of the students,” she replied with a shrug.

“And what do you hear?”

“That he’s a hardass, a tough grader, kind of intense. Keeps to himself.”

“Uh-huh.” All useful information, but not exactly what she was after. What did intense mean exactly?

Kaydel’s eyes twinkled mischievously before she added, “Definitely unattached.”

Rey raised a brow at her assistant.

“No mark, no ring, and he gave you his number and address. Pretty obvs, if you ask me.”

“Hmm,” Rey replied with a faint blush.

“So...I take it you’re going to be out for a bit?”

Rey heaved another disgusted sighed. “Yeah, looks that way. God, this sucks.” Rey tried not to fall into a pit of self pity, but it was a battle she was quickly losing. She laid her head on her work desk, grateful for the cool plastic on her warm forehead.

Kaydel grimaced sympathetically. As a Beta, she didn’t go through the same issues, but she could empathize. “Will you…” Kaydel hesitated and shook her head. That wasn’t something you asked your boss.

Rey answered anyway, knowing instinctively what she was going ask. People always did, not knowing where the line between concern and invasion of privacy was as it concerned Omegas. “I prefer to be alone.”

Kaydel winced but nodded. “Will you be okay going home by yourself?”

“I’ll get a cab.”

***

It had been a tortuous ride home. By the time the cab had pulled in front of the library, Rey was tapping her heeled foot in angry annoyance, and by the time they reached her apartment, she was in a full on panic. She’d practically thrown her cash at the cabbie and flown up the few stairs to her front door. She slammed her door shut and locked all three locks quickly-doorknob, dead bolt, and chain. Her breathing was ragged, and she forced herself to take several deep centering breaths like her Yoga instructor, Gwyn Phasma, had taught her. 

Feeling mildly better now that she was home, Rey tossed her things onto her dining table and made her way to her bedroom to change. Digging around in the drawer she’d unofficially dubbed her “heat clothes” drawer, she pulled out a loose pale teal tank top, a pair of cropped black leggings, and a clean pair of shortie underwear. She didn’t bother with a bra. She was glad she hadn’t reached THAT point yet, where underwear and bottoms were pointless. That would have been embarrassing in the cab.

She walked back to her living room, flipped on her TV and switched to Hulu, deciding to listen to Daria while she did some Yoga. She did a few calming poses, focusing on her breathing, while she tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Yoga failed to help. If anything, the feeling had gotten worse. Rey groaned in frustration and annoyance. She decided to try a different tactic. She went into her kitchen and began to pull everything from her cupboards and cabinets. Stacks of plates, bowls, and cups soon crowded her counters. Grabbing one of her dining chairs and her spray cleaner, Rey set to work spritzing and scrubbing. Soon, her little kitchen smelled of citrus and bleach. Satisfying, but still not quite right, her mind seemed to say. Rey carefully put everything away and decided to reorganize her pantry, throwing out open things that had evidently expired years ago. She hadn’t paid much attention when she’d packed and moved a few months ago. Thinking it would be helpful to Future Rey, she grouped things by use, using one shelf for baking items, one for Japanese pantry items, one for Korean, a dedicated pasta shelf. Finished with that task, Rey dusted her hands and looked at the clock, doing a double take. The green numbers on the read out proclaimed it 11:45PM.

Hulu had long since gone silent, deciding Rey was no longer watching. She rinsed her hands in the sink and went to bed, the nagging sensation having been sufficiently silenced for the moment. The need to nest never usually hit her so hard, but then again an Alpha on blockers had never triggered her heat before. Rey flopped on her bed, not bothering with the covers, soon enough there’d be no point.

She’d been able to sleep for maybe an hour before she jerked awake in a panic. She looked frantically around her dark bedroom. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her heart pounding. There was a dull ache in her stomach, a hollowness in her core. She whimpered. She was alone. She was scared. She needed…

“Go to Alpha,” a voice inside her whispered. “He will take care of you.”

“But…,” she tried to argue with herself.

“He was strong. He will keep you safe. He will provide, little Omega. You’ll feel so good.”

Rey moaned softly at the thought of Ben, his broad frame and large hands, so warm and solid. Warmth bloomed between her legs, unbidden, and Rey held her head in her hands, knowing instinctively there’d be no relief without Ben. This one was going to hurt. Damn him.

Rey crawled out of bed and fumbled around her closet for a tote bag. She shoved a few pairs of leggings, some loose t-shirts, and some underwear in the bag before retrieving the slip of paper from her skirt pocket. It still smelled faintly of him and her eyelids fluttered. Walking to her door, she tossed in her wallet and grabbed her keys and phone, punching in the number for a Beta cab company. She closed and locked her door quietly and waited in the small lobby by the four mailboxes for her cab.

Ben’s house wasn’t too far from her apartment, to Rey’s surprise. The cab pulled up in front of a modest but impressive two story home. Grey stone with clay colored shutters, it sat dark and quiet at the end of a tree lined street. Rey walked cautiously up the gravel walk to the covered stoop, the stone crunching pleasantly beneath her feet. She scoffed at the imposing brass lion’s head door knocker fastened to the middle of the large front door. A doorbell stood off to the side, but Rey had always wanted to use an actual door knocker. She clanged the heavy brass loop a few times and waited. She jumped when a dim light appeared behind the glass in the door, her nerves prickling.

She staggered back, a small sound escaping her mouth when the door opened and Ben’s scent slammed into her like a potent wave. Her mouth went dry as she watched him process what was happening, his hair rumpled and eyes slightly bleary with sleep. She’d obviously woken him, since he was standing in front of her without a shirt, a pair of dark grey sweats riding low on his hips. Rey bit her lip. He was built, every inch an Alpha. The Omega in her hummed with approval and another wash of warmth coated her underwear. A gentle breeze blew behind her, carrying her aroused scent to him, and his eyes went wide. He was suddenly VERY awake.

Rey stood fidgeting on his stoop, suddenly very embarrassed. She hated this, hated being so obviously needy, hated being vulnerable like this. She toyed with the strap of her bag nervously, unable to meet Ben’s gaze.

“So…,” she began lamely.

Ben said nothing, his brain probably still trying to process that she was standing on his stoop in the middle of the night right in the beginning of a hard heat, but Rey could hear his breathing. Deep, greedy, and ragged. Aroused. Rey could smell the change in his scent, a note of musk underlining the other rich notes. She shivered.

She sighed disgustedly, trying to regain control of herself. “This was stupid. I shouldn’t have come. But this is all your fault, and I guess I needed you to know that. Goodnight, Professor Solo.”

She turned to walk away, but as she did, she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her pelvis. She yelped and clutched at her belly, nearly doubling over at the pain. Tears pricked her eyes, and she looked up imploringly at Ben. Before she could even say or think another word, she found herself off of her feet and in Ben’s arms, cradled to his broad chest. Her blood sang and a deep feeling of calm washed over her. She sighed audibly and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her inside, locking the door behind them.

Rey looked around curiously, finding herself in his foyer. A staircase against the wall wound up in a gentle curve to a narrow landing, a hint of light coming from a partially closed door. A darkened living room was at her left, a formal dining room to the right. Above her, a rustic wrought iron light fixture hung heavily.

“You came,” Ben said finally, his voice deep and approving. Rey tried to wiggle closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. Ben held her tighter and began to rock gently back and forth.

“I did,” Rey said against his neck. She lifted her head to look him in the eye. “I...I don’t really want to make small talk,” she muttered, her cheeks flaming.

Ben’s lips quirked in a lopsided smile. “Then by all means, let’s cut to the chase. Before we both lose it completely, what are your limits?”

Rey thought a moment, never having considered the question. “Don’t break my skin.”

Ben looked at her, surprised. “That’s it?”

Rey looked away, suddenly very aware of what she was about to do. About how long it had been.

“And...don’t hurt me,” she whispered.

Ben rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. “Don’t worry Omega. I’ll take such good care of you,” he purred.

Rey moaned softly and kissed his neck, gasping when he began to make his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Ben turned when they reached the top of the staircase and headed for a set of double doors, the soft light of a lamp peeking through the opening between them. He carried to the edge of his large bed, setting her carefully down atop the soft French grey linen duvet. Rey’s feet barely reached the wood floor. Ben’s scent was strong everywhere as she looked around. Doors for the attached bath and walk in closet stood open, both rooms dark. Bedside tables stood on either side of the bed, one bearing an old fashioned alarm clock and a small lamp, the other with a stack of books. A dark velvet chair and matching ottoman sat beside a large window, a book perched on the ledge. A large antique wood dresser stood beside the door. Ben seemed to prefer dark neutrals, and Rey found herself nodding in approval. She liked that. It was calming. She absentmindedly reached for one of his large down pillows and hugged it close, burying her nose in its softness.

She looked beside her up at Ben, who was perched beside her on the edge of the bed, watching her closely. Rey suddenly felt very shy, regretting her earlier declaration regarding small talk.

“What do you need, Rey?” he asked quietly, sensing her nerves. He tucked a loose strand of hair tenderly behind her ear, almost making her whimper. She lifted her head from the pillow as she watched his eyes grow darker. She felt her rational mind slipping away, ancient Omega instincts taking a hold of her.

“I need,” she bit her lip, thinking. Ben was watching her mouth hungrily. “Soft. I need soft, Alpha,” she finished quietly.

Ben nodded and rose, dipping his fingers gently beneath her chin, raising her eyes to his. “I’ll be right back,” he said calmly.

Rey was surprised at the tight feeling of panic in her chest. She held his hand and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, a small desperate sound escaping her.

Ben bent down until his lips were a hairsbreadth from hers. Their breath mingled hotly in the space between, and Rey was surprised to feel herself trembling. Ben took her mouth with a gentleness, a softness, that surprised her. She let out a shaking gasp as she felt his tongue trace her lower lip gently, and she parted her lips a little in invitation. He claimed her mouth slowly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world. Rey found herself wondering if maybe they did.

“Let go, Omega,” Ben commanded kindly after he broke their kiss, straightening to his full height.

Rey obeyed, her eyes wide as she watched him disappear into the hall. She heard him rummaging around in a closet nearby, but she paid the sound no heed as she went to work. She grabbed for the other pillow on Ben’s bed and scooted off of the edge, grabbing his duvet. She shuffled awkwardly to the corner of his bedroom behind the velvet chair and laid her spoils down on the floor. She went back to the bed and pulled the flat sheet off and brought it back to her corner, bunching it just so. Rey frowned. No, that wasn’t right. She picked it up and draped it over the chair back and the floor lamp. Much better.

When she turned around, Ben wasn’t in the room, but a new piled of linens and pillows had appeared on the bed. Rey scampered over eagerly and gathered the soft burden into her arms. As she worked on her corner, focused and intent on placing sheets and pillows hither and thither, Ben knelt beside her to deposit one last heap. Rey pushed them away from her nest until she had need of them, tucking pillows and another down comforter in hat she deemed to be strategic spots. She held one flat sheet back and nodded at her handiwork. Yes, perfect. She quickly peeled off her leggings, which suddenly felt like sandpaper against her skin, before crawling onto her mass of cotton, linen, and down. She curled onto her side and clutched the remaining sheet to her chest. She hummed with deep satisfaction when she felt Ben crawl in behind her, his heavy arm wrapped across her waist, his long fingers splayed over her midriff. She felt him purr with deep approval, his naked cock hardening at her back, and she felt proud, elated, and calm in equal measure.

“What an industrious little Omega you are,” Ben growled approvingly. He played with the loose hem of her tank top idly, his hand moving up her body ever so slowly. “What a perfect nest you’ve made us.”

If Rey hadn’t been so tired, she would have moaned at his praise. But, she needed rest. She grabbed for his wrist weakly, stilling him.

“Not ready. So tired, Alpha,” she pleaded weakly.

Ben kissed the mess of her hair and moved his hand back to where it had been. “Whatever you need, Omega. I’m here,” he whispered as sleep finally welcomed her.

***

Rey awoke in another panic, the soft grey light of early dawn shining down from the window. She felt feverish, in pain. Everything hurt. She wasn’t at home, she realized as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings frantically. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back to soft downy comfort.

“Breathe, Omega,” Ben growled behind her.

Rey did as he bid and felt the panic abate as his scent enveloped her, awakening something else.

She gasped as she felt wet heat coat the apex of her thighs, but she whimpered in pain at the accompanying cramp.

“Alpha, it hurts,” she said with a sob.

“Shh, Omega. I’ve got you.”

Rey moaned when she felt Ben’s soft lips against the nape of her neck. The hand at her stomach pushed beneath her tank top, the feeling of his callused skin against hers causing her hips to buck slightly. Ben groaned as her bottom pressed against his erection. He palmed one of her breasts roughly, his fingers pinching and teasing the delicate flesh until it was stiff and aching.

“Fuck,” he swore lowly.

Rey whined when he removed his hand from her breast. She twisted to look behind her, her lips parting when she finally saw him. His eyes were black, his color high. Lust, personified. His hands were at the hem of her tank top, poised to practically tear it off her. She gave a slight nod, and he ripped the garment from her, tossing it away.

Rey didn’t think it was possible, but his eyes darkened further.

“Take these off,” he growled as he snapped the lace waist of her underwear. “Now, Omega!”

Rey shimmied out of them quickly and looked up at him nervously. She’d never been confident about her body, having heard one too many times that she wasn’t what an Omega should be. However, she was healthy and took care of herself, and she tried to take pride in that. 

Ben ran his fingers reverently over her body, and Rey smiled and closed her eyes, letting the feeling overtake her. Her hands flew to tangle themselves in his thick hair when she felt his plush mouth at her collarbone.

“Beautiful. My Omega,” he murmured against her heated skin as his lips drifted lower.

“Yours, Alpha,”she gasped as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Teeth and tongue worked to drive her mad, a madness she would happily endure forever as long as he would be the one to relieve it. She jumped a little beneath his heavy frame when she felt his fingers at her thigh, so close to where she was soaked and aching to be touched.

“Alpha, please,” she begged softly as his fingers stroked and teased her.

Ben released her from his mouth to come up and nip at her scent gland gently.

“That’s it, little Omega. Beg for me,” Ben hummed as he soothed the sting of his teeth with his tongue.

Rey responded with a gasping growl as she squirmed beneath him, trying to get his fingers where she needed them most. She almost wailed when he removed his hand from her body and pinned her with a devastating stare. Rey stilled and watched him study her, again looking at her like she was a puzzle he wanted to put together.

“Please don’t make me beg, Alpha,” Rey implored. He didn’t have to know why. She probably should have added that to her limits. To her relief, Ben nodded.

Rey took a shaking breath when she felt his fingers ghost over her wet folds.

“You’re so wet, lovely one. No wonder you don’t want me to make you beg. You need my knot, my come, so badly, don’t you?” Ben asked, panting.

Rey could feel his cock, hot and heavy against her hip, something warm and wet seeping on her. She moaned at the thought of him filling her and nodded, sobbing, “Yes, Alpha.”

She cried out as middle finger parted her, slow and careful. Her cry shrank into whimpering sobs as Ben worked his fingers slowly, surely, through her folds, feeling for every twitch and every pulse, studying her with eyes and hands. He found her clit quickly, the brush of his fingers against the sensitive peak enough to make her wail. He let his thumb play while his other fingers drifted lower, stroking and feeling her entrance. Ben was studying her intently, his eyes dark and hungry as he pushed one long thick finger into her lush heat. Rey keened, her hands fisting the blankets beneath her tightly.

“Holy fuck, Omega,” Ben groaned lowly, thrusting his finger in and out.

Rey’s knuckles went white as he worked her. “What?” she managed to choke out between pants.

Ben leaned in close to whisper darkly in her ear, “You’re so tight. Do you think you can take my cock? My knot?”

“Yes, Alpha! I’ll be so good. I’ll take your cock so good,” Rey gasped. She cried out desperately when Ben slipped a second finger into her, stretching her carefully.

“Mmm, you will, won’t you?” he purred. “You’ll take it so good. Make you come all over my knot.”

“Yes, Alpha! Oh God!” Rey sobbed as Ben added a third finger. She felt so full. He made her feel so good.

“You’re so close, Omega,” Ben praised, looking her up and down greedily. Grinning wickedly, he swirled his thumb and thrust his fingers to the knuckle, stroking her inner walls. “Come for me.”

Rey tossed her head desperately, her nails digging deep as she felt her muscles flutter around his thick fingers. She moaned low and long as she came, coating his fingers and hand with her slick. Ben withdrew after a moment, staring in wonder at his hand. He licked his wrist greedily, his eyes rolling back as he tasted her.

“Make you come on my tongue,” he growled to himself. “All mine.”

Rey watched with heavy lidded eyes as he brought his wet hand to his thick cock, carefully coating himself with her arousal. Rey began to pant as wanton desire began to build in her again as she watched him, hungry and insatiable. She grasped at his shoulders desperately, trying to pull him over her prone body. Ben responded with a deep, gravelly laugh.

“Hands above your head, Omega,” he purred deliciously.

Rey obeyed with a whimper, and Ben took both her wrists in one hand. He used his other to help her wrap her legs around his hips, running it up the length of her thigh to cup her sex before taking himself in hand. They both moaned loudly as he dragged himself through her slick to tease her pliant entrance. Rey’s breathing was frantic as she tried to move her hips to take him, but Ben had her totally under his control.

“I won’t make you beg, but you need to ask nicely.”

“Need your knot, Alpha. Please!” 

Ben replied with a sound somewhere between a grunt and a growl as he began to push into her. Rey’s back arched tight, and she began to tremble as his cock claimed her inch by inch. Their breathing was ragged and desperate, the air between them with ancient, almost elemental energy as Ben worked to bury himself inside her velvet heat.

“Oh God, Omega,” Ben moaned. “You’re so tight. So perfect.”

“Alpha,” Rey whimpered. With one final push, Ben buried himself to the hilt. Rey cried out, almost in relief. She felt so full, so surrounded by him. Ben swallowed thickly as he held still above her, giving her time to adjust around him.

“Relax, Omega. Relax for me,” he whispered soothingly. He released her wrists, and Rey draped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly as she pulled him close, burying her nose into his neck and peppering the column of his throat with soft kisses. His scent filled her nose, and she felt every muscle and nerve in her body relax.

“Oh, Alpha,” she moaned, running her fingers through his soft raven hair.

Ben gasped and began to move slowly, each drag of his cock against her walls making her gasp. Rey was pretty sure she was ruined for anyone else, and she couldn’t find it in her to care.

“You’re taking my cock so well, lovely one,” Ben moaned into her ear.

“Yes Alpha, yes. You fill me so good. So full.”

He started moving faster, his thrusts becoming harder, rougher, erratic, his sounds more desperate as he came closer and closer to his edge. It drove Rey higher, knowing she was doing this to him.

“Need it, Alpha. Need your knot. Please!” she sobbed.

Ben withdrew fully with a harsh growl, poised to thrust back into her. He fixed her with a heated stare, his arms braced on either side of her, his muscles tense. His breath hissed through his teeth, but for all his heat and lust, there was still concern in his dark eyes. Rey realized he’d been holding back, not wanting to frighten or hurt her. She reached up and rested her fingertips gently on his cheek, the skin burning. Ben dropped his head, his dark hair falling in front of his face.

“Say you’re mine, Omega. Say it, please,” he whispered desperately.

“I’m yours, Alpha. Only yours.”

They cried out together as Ben thrust into her roughly. He groaned deeply as his knot formed rapidly, filling her so full Rey thought she might break apart with the pleasure pain until she felt something relax inside her and the pain was gone. She shook as she came hard around him, coating him in slick as her walls fluttered again and worked to pull him deeper. Warmth filled her as she felt him release, his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself above her. With great effort, Ben helped Rey adjust her legs so she had one stretched out and one over his hips so they could both lie on their sides. 

Ben studied her with soft eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair, working out knots and tangles. Rey let out a soft gasp when she felt him pulse and release into her. She bit her lip as a strange sensation built up inside her again, something like pleasure, but somehow deeper.

“What is it?” Ben asked softly.

Rey threw her leg higher over Ben’s hip, pulling him deeper and making him groan. His cock twitched as he thrust his hips against hers.

“Rey. Omega,” he moaned.

“Touch me, Alpha. Here,” Rey replied quietly as she traced her fingers up Ben’s back to the space between his shoulder blades.

Ben slowly ran his fingers up the length of her spine, following the gentle curve until he reached the edge of her mating gland.

“Yes, Alpha. Touch me, please,” Rey moaned softly.

Ben brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as he splayed his hand wide and possessive over the gland on her back. Rey gasped as she felt her cunt spasm wetly around Ben’s knot again. She held him tightly as she trembled, the intimacy overwhelming her. Ben kept his hand at her back, his other cradling the back of her head as he shushed and soothed her.

“Shh. I’m here. I’ll take care of you,” Ben murmured.

Rey didn’t realize she was sobbing his name over and over. 

_Ben. Ben. Ben._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I really don't know what this is. Maybe I'm trying to work something out. I dunno.
> 
> Back to regularly scheduled shenanigans next chapter. I'm hoping for some snark myself :O)
> 
> mood board by msdes!

Umber. Russet. Dark henna brown. All revealed in the bright sunlight streaming down on her from his large bedroom window. Her lashes like soft fallen feathers on her cheeks. A whimsical scattering of golden dust across her nose. More gold dust on her shoulders. He should kiss that. Yes, a very good idea.

Her skin was like warm velvet beneath his lips, beneath his tongue. He hummed deeply, savoring the taste of her skin as he made his way slowly to her neck, to the small gland there. He could see the faint tremor of the delicate skin--her pulse. He could taste her scent here--Earl Grey tea, lavender, a hint of vanilla. The taste of her awakening arousal, the torment of her heat. He wrapped her tightly in his arms, one hand fisting tightly in her hair and pulling her head back to expose her throat, the other squeezing her thigh. He ran his teeth over her scent gland, and the resulting burst of wetness against his cock made him groan deeply with pleasure.

“Ben. Alpha,” Rey moaned, her voice low and scratchy with sleep. Her hands were tangled in the thick locks of his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp.

“Mmm,” Ben purred as he began to rut against her. “So wet, Omega.”

He slipped a hand between them, sliding it roughly down her body, enjoying the feel of her skin against his palm and fingers. He liked touching her. Rey. His Omega. She seemed to come alive under his touch. He could see it in her hazel eyes, hear it in the catch of her breath, feel it in the flutter of her pulse. Living, beautiful.

He cupped her sex roughly, possessively, as he began to suck and nip harder at her neck. She cried out, arching into him, greedy, needing more, his Omega.

“Alpha!” she cried, her voice somehow soft even in its desperation.

He, Ben that is, was a well-read man. He understood the biology of his designation. Of Rey’s. He knew the definition of rut, of heat, of the symptoms.

But, science could not convey the cosmic beauty of this--of an Alpha and an Omega locked in an ancient embrace, giving taking, touching, breathing.

Her arousal coated his fingers as he dragged them through her slick folds. He was so far beyond himself.

“So wet. So good,” he whispered against her skin. “My perfect Omega.”

Rey whimpered her thanks, holding fast to him. As if he’d ever let her go.

“I need…,” he moaned as she arched tightly against him, her wet heat brushing his cock. It was taking every ounce of his willpower not to bury himself deep inside her, not to fill her. The only thing holding him back was one singular desire.

“I need to taste you, Omega,” he growled into her ear.

Rey pulled away from him, holding his head tenderly between her hands. Her eyes were pools of warm black, ringed with fiery green-grey. Her mouth was an indecent shade of deep pink. As above, so below, he thought. Ben kissed her desperately, hungrily, drinking up her gasps and soft moans as if they were all he needed to sustain him.

He kissed his way slowly down her body, enjoying the way she moved beneath him as he got closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. A gasping, exquisite whimper fell from her lips when he gently bit her hip.

“Alpha! Alpha please!” Rey cried above him as he pushed her legs wide, bearing her open to him. He groaned and nearly came at the sight of her, so wet and pink and swollen for him. His Omega.

He parted her none too gently with his tongue, making her wail. Her taste was her scent, but richer, deeper, more. He would carry it with him forever, this. He was truly gone, and he didn’t care. As he swirled his tongue slowly around her clit--oh how she liked that--he slipped two fingers deep into her warm center. He hummed with deep pleasure when he felt her grip him tightly, her hips trying desperately to rise to meet him. She was writhing and moaning like a wild thing, cursing and babbling and--yes, oh yes--begging for him to make her come. She had asked him not to make her beg, but she hadn’t said she wouldn’t.

He pressed a third finger into her perfect cunt, moaning against her wet sex. God this was perfection, buried in her, tasting her as she fell apart to him. He brought her to climax as slowly as he dared, ever mindful of the demands of her heat. He loved the feeling of her fluttering around him, of the way she tensed right before he shattered her. And oh, the sounds she made.

He kissed and licked his way back up her body. Ben loved her this way--satiated, limp, and plaint in her afterglow. The way she looked at him--stars in her eyes, the slight smile, her chest heaving--made him feel like a good Alpha. He was her good Alpha.

“Alpha,” she whispered affectionately. Ben’s eyes were fixed on hers as she reached up with trembling fingers and brushed away his hair from his eyes. His eyelids fluttered closed as her skin brushed his. Her simple touch sparked a thousand feelings, and he could not hold back his gasp. It was like her touch lit a gentle fire that meandered lackadaisically through his veins, igniting both desire and satisfaction.

“Hands and knees, Omega,” he said, his voice soft and deep.

She bit her lip enticingly and moaned through her teeth. Her movements were slow, fluid as she obeyed, eager to please him. Her biology compelled her, of course, but Ben liked to think that wasn’t all.

She looked back over her shoulder at him imploringly, her eyes bright and wanting, her hair a glorious mess. He rose to his knees , and he grinned wickedly to see the lust in her eyes as she gazed hungrily at him, at what was hers.

Ben brought his hand to her lower back, his fingers gently caressing, and he took his heavy thick cock in the other. He couldn’t help but give himself a few strokes as he stared at her. Rey watched him greedily, her tongue flicking her lower lip, and Ben groaned as he saw fresh slick coat her pussy.

“Will this soothe you, Omega?” he asked teasingly, his voice smooth and low. “My lovely Omega want this fat cock filling up her sweet cunt?”

“Oh yes, Alpha. I need you so bad,” she gasped.

“Mmm,” he purred in deep approval as he came up close behind her. He leaned his large body over her smaller one protectively. She surprised him by moving one of her slim arms back just enough for him to place his hand over hers. He interlaced their fingers tightly, and he did not miss her soft moan. His cock was twitching, aching, weeping for her as he brought himself to her wet core, positioning himself carefully before he grabbed her hip firmly. She was shaking in his hands.

“Please Alpha. Please Alpha.” A breathless refrain.

He thrust his hips against her, a rough grunting breath erupting from him as she took him again and again.

“Yes Alpha. Thank you Alpha. Fuck!” A frantic pleading bridge.

The primal sounds as he fucked her, watched his cock claim her over and over couldn’t be coming from him. And yet, they were. They were his. She was his.

“Oh God Alpha. Yes!” A crying coda as she convulsed and fluttered in the way he was learning so well. In the way he would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience while I play around with the trope! I PROMISE actual story is going to happen next chapter.  
> If you see me on social media, you know I've been going through Some Things, hence the long wait between updates

It was the first time in thirty-six hours that Rey felt relatively lucid. Whether she actually was or not, was a point she would later debate with herself. Lucid or not, she felt confused, to put it mildly. And embarrassed.

She was perched in Ben’s lap, resting against his chest as he fed her bites of fruit and honeyed toast and helped her guzzle down water from a glass that was probably suitable for his ridiculously large hands but much too big for hers. And he was, well, there was only one way Rey could think to describe it, he was petting her as he whispered sweet things against her naked skin. Ben, the man who had previously called her the bane of his existence. Oh yes, she was quite confused and embarrassed.

Rational Rey might have something to say about this. Something that would surely involve strong language and a punishing run through the park. But Omega Rey, she felt safe. Cherished even, which was something neither of them ever thought they’d feel.

“How are you feeling, Rey?” Ben asked softly, concerned.

Rey bit down on her lip to suppress a moan as Ben pressed a plush kiss to the curve of her shoulder, his fingers featherlight over the nape of her neck, just above her mating gland.

“G-good,” she stammered, shifting in his lap.

Ben nipped her shoulder, his tone shifting lower, almost a growl. “Don’t lie to me.”

“No! I am It’s just…,” Rey looked away from Ben, unable to bear the look of hurt that flashed in his eyes. She cupped his cheek tenderly in her hand, trying to reassure him.

“I’m sorry, Alpha. You’re taking such good care of me,” she murmured as she nuzzled his neck. Alphas needed praise and reassurance, just like Omegas did. It just usually came in the form of orgasms, but Ben actually seemed to care beyond that. Rey didn’t know what to make of that.

“Then what, Rey?” he beseeched.

Rey gestured to the middle of her chest. “I feel so...overwhelmed, I guess. Usually, the pain drowns out everything else. But now, with you, there’s not as much. And, I guess, that’s strange, because you seemed to hate me so.”

She sighed and laid her head on Ben’s shoulder. “It’s so much, Alpha.”

Ben held her tightly in his arms and helped her finish her fruit and toast. As he began to reach for his own food, Rey batted his hand away and insisted on feeding him herself, as he’d done for her.

“Keep holding me, Ben,” she implored, holding a bit of apple to his lips. Ben’s eyes darkened as he nodded, taking the sweet crisp bite in his mouth slowly.

“I never hated you,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I may have been annoyed, but that’s not the same thing.”

Rey let out a snort of laughter. “Now who’s lying?”

Ben took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, his gaze burning in its intensity. “I could never hate you, Rey.”

“You hardly know me,” she breathed.

“I know enough.”

He kissed her then, deep and consuming, drawing gasps and soft moans from some place deep inside her.Rey threaded her fingers through the tangled locks of his hair, tugging gently. She could feel him hardening beneath her bottom, and she began to pant with need, the flames of her heat beginning to lick at her again.

Ben stood with a groan and carried her through his house and back up the stairs to his bedroom. However, he surprised her by taking her into his bathroom, rather than his bed or the blanket pile in the corner.

“Alpha!” Rey whined as he set her on his counter. 

After he turned the shower taps on and warm mist began to fill the room, Ben turned back to her. The way he looked at her, his eyes so dark and hungry, his cock thick and throbbing, made heat pool in her middle. Rey hopped awkwardly off of the counter with an embarrassed squeak as slick began to coat her again. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Ben was on her in a second, crowding back against the counter until the edge was biting into her lower back. She gave a little hop and braced her forearms back on the counter as Ben knelt on the hard tile before her.

Rey tried to protest, but Ben levelled a look at her that left her breathless as he maneuvered her shaking legs over his shoulders and buried his face between her thighs.

Rey stopped worrying after that and let her head fall back, surrendering to the pleasure that Ben gave her.

“Ben,” she breathed, slipping one of her hands gently into his hair.

He hummed against her wet folds, sliding one of his arms back to support her, his hand nearly spanning the width of her back. Her eyelids fluttered open, her lashes casting a smokey haze over her dark eyes. She gasped softly and began to quiver, the lurid image of Ben’s dark head between her thighs burned into her mind. Ben raised his molten eyes to hers, but instead of lust or hunger, there was a softness, a vulnerability that Rey did not expect. A sweet warmth suffused her blood, and she found herself overcome unexpectedly, coming with a soft whimper against his tongue.

Rey reached for him, and Ben pulled her gingerly into his arms, carrying her into the steam filled shower. She nuzzled into his neck again, wanting to simply be close to him, as he set her carefully on her feet and keeping his arm around her middle. Rey could feel him, hot and hard behind her, but he made no move except to run his free hand up and down her back soothingly. She barely noticed the warm water cascading over them, soaking their hair and skin.

“What do you need, Omega?” Ben whispered into her ear. She shivered pleasantly. Everything about him seemed made to pleasure her. Even his voice, deep and warm. He skimmed his fingers up her back, stopping just beneath her mating gland. Rey’s eyelids fluttered and she moaned quietly, the sound hardly audible over the streaming water.

“Answer me, Omega,” he growled lowly, pushing her forward slightly over his arm.

Rey moaned needily as she felt him push through her thighs, through the slick sensitive tissue he’d just lavished attention to. She began to ache. She needed him, needed him inside her, around her. It scared her.

She tossed her head back and forth as she tried to get words out. She whimpered pitifully and managed to choke out, “You. Just you.”

What happened then, happened all in a rush. Ben was bending her willing body over his arm, thrusting in and out of her almost gently. Lovingly. He was purring, whispering in her ear. Telling her how perfect she was, how well she was taking him, how he was going to fill her up so good. How beautiful she looked so full of him. She was a moaning sobbing mess, panting “Alpha” and “Ben” over and over again, begging him to let her come on his knot. She shattered in his arms, falling limp, fluttering around his knot as it worked to lock them together.

Ben’s mouth was soft against her mating gland as he kissed her there, his voice gentle and reverent as he murmured against the tender fragile skin, almost as an afterthought, “Mine.”

Rey cried out sharply, almost a scream, when another climax ripped through her, unbidden and unexpected. She felt her cunt grip Ben voluptuously, making him moan deeply with pleasure and surprise.

“Jesus, Rey! Omega!” he panted as he tried to thrust deeper into her, his cock growing impossibly hard again.

“Do it!” someone was screaming. “Claim me, Alpha!” It couldn’t be her. That made no sense.

Ben stilled behind her. Rey blanched. His hand was over her gland, heavy and hot. She didn’t feel any pain, and she didn’t feel any different either, but still she smelled blood. Rey crumbled to the shower floor, taking Ben with her. Someone was sobbing.

Strong arms cradled her and held her close, streaks of bright red streaming from the back of Ben’s hand and down the drain. He’d bitten into his hand rather than her.

“Shh, Rey. It’s okay,” he was saying gently. “This happens sometimes.” She knew that, of course, somewhere in the back of her mind. She’d read it somewhere. It was logical. Pheromones and emotions ran high during a mating cycle, wreaking havoc on mental processing and neurotransmitters. But nothing about this felt logical. Ben rocked her carefully, still locked to her. Still filling her.

“I’m sorry!” she sobbed over and over. Oh God, what had she done? What was happening to her? It was too much. Too much. She began to wail. She couldn’t breathe.

“Omega!” an Alpha command cut through her crying like a knife. “Be still!”

Her nerves locked and she could feel herself shutting down. She looked up at Ben plaintively.

“You did nothing wrong, Omega. I shouldn’t have done what I did. Kiss you like that, I mean. The state you’re in, I should have known better, but I…,” he trailed off. 

“I’m the one who should be sorry,” he finished quietly.

“Alpha,” Rey whimpered, looping her arms around his neck. Water pounded against her back. She felt herself relaxing.

“Don’t let me go,” she breathed. Rey closed her eyes. A small frail child, dressed in plain dirty clothes, appeared in her mind’s eye. She began to shake. “Don’t leave me.”

His hands were soothing again, chasing her fears away, sending them down the drain with the water.

“Never.”

Rey struggled to hold on to any sense of cognizance or rationality after that. Her entire existence seemed reduced to pheromones and physical need. Ben seemed better able to keep a level head, but such was the job of an Alpha. Rey envied him as he tucked her carefully into his bed before curling up around her. Ben’s back couldn’t take the floor anymore, and truthfully, neither could hers.

When she woke several hours later, it was pitch dark outside the big window. Fire burned inside her, and she whimpered softly. 

“Pathetic Omega. No Alpha could ever truly want you,” a voice inside her hissed.

This was always the hardest part for Rey. Again, one that was usually dulled by pain, but not this time. It never lasted long, but it was always the worst. She dreaded it now. Tears fell from her eyes and soaked the pillow beneath her cheek. She tucked her knees up close, trying to make herself small.

Strong, sure hands grasped her hips and pulled her back against a warm chest. Soft hair tickled her neck and cheek as Ben kissed her shoulder and ear softly. Rey let out a soft moan. Whether it was one of need or sadness, she couldn’t be sure.

“My poor Omega. I’m right here,” Ben whispered against her skin. Rey shivered as he brought one of his hands between her thighs to find her wet. He purred deeply with approval.

“Only you,” she sighed as he parted and stroked her gently.

Ben groaned and adjusted her hips, burying his cock deep inside her with little preamble.

It was exactly what she needed. To be filled with him. Locked to him. It was strange, but he just seemed to know. She felt herself come around his length, his knot, faint flutters like butterfly wings. He cupped her sex gently, comfortingly almost, and played with her idly, slowly coaxing another climax from her. He kissed her shoulder and neck softly and slowly, idle like is fingers.

“Is this what you needed?” he asked her between kisses.

“Oh yes. So good to me, Alpha,” Rey sighed as she drifted off.

“My good girl.”

“Your good girl.”

Her heat ended in the middle of the next night. Rey awoke to the dark again, and for the first time, Ben was passed out, deeply asleep beside her. As her rational mind returned to her, Rey began to remember the things she’d said in detail, the things she’d asked him for. The things she’d felt.

She panicked.

She ran.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ben awoke to find Rey gone, his first reaction was panic, primal and all consuming. As he raced around his house, and it quickly became apparent that she was gone, that she had left without a word to him, the panic turned to burning anger. He let out a frustrated snarl, feelings of hurt and betrayal coursing through his veins as he tugged at his hair, and stomped back upstairs to shower.

Walking back into his bedroom, he realized he should have showered downstairs. Rey’s scent was everywhere. Bergamot and lavender seemed to swirl thick in the air, a gentle reminder of the last several days. Bed sheets, pillows, and comforters were still piled behind his chair and his bed was a mess of tangled linens. Ben averted his eyes angrily and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Beneath all the anger, beneath the hurt, Ben tried to ignore the small flicker of concern. He hoped she was alright. He knew a bit about Omegas, much more now about one in particular, and if what he had read contained even a modicum of truth, Rey was no better off than he was, just in a different way. Ben scrubbed his hair harshly, and tried to put the last several days behind him, but to no avail.

It was a couple of days before he was able to return to campus, and if the looks of fear from his students and even some of his colleagues were any indication, he probably should have taken a couple more leave days. However, his home was no longer bearable. No matter how many times he washed his bed linens or how hard he scrubbed the surfaces of his home, reminders of Rey seemed to linger, driving him crazy. He’d tried emailing her, calling her office, but he got nothing in response. His blood seemed to boil in anger as the days went on, and he knew he could no longer remain inside his home, his sanctuary, so he walked the mile and a half to campus. Thankfully, autumn’s wind had picked up and helped clear his troubled mind a bit. At least his students were probably in a good mood. They’d gotten to miss their weekly three hour session after all.

As usual, the students and other professors milling around the campus that morning ignored him as he made his way to his office in the history building. His neutral expression quickly turned into a scowl as he saw that his colleagues were trying to avoid his gaze until his back was to them as he walked down the hall to his office at the end. Then, he felt them all, all their eyes on his back, heard heads poking out of office doors just to get a glimpse of him. He wondered if it had spread around campus, how he hadn’t been able to control himself and his filthy Alpha hindbrain around the poor Omega librarian. Ben sat and stared at the wall behind his desk for a long moment after he slammed his door shut. Maybe he was just being paranoid. No one knew or cared enough about him to know that he’d been with Rey. After sighing disgustedly, he tugged his laptop out of his messenger bag and swallowed a feeling of dread as he opened his email and saw the triple digit next to his mail icon. He bowed his head and dove in, quick to notice none of them were from the person he wanted to hear from most.

His morning and afternoon spent answering emails was actually almost pleasant. He certainly felt like he’d accomplished something when the unread icon finally disappeared. Glancing at the small digital clock he kept on his desk, Ben saw it was nearly 4:30PM. Leaning back thoughtfully, he wondered if he’d be able to wheedle information out of Rey’s assistant. Perhaps she simply hadn’t returned to campus yet. Maybe Rey, like him, hadn’t checked her work email since she’d been out. As Ben gathered his things and began to head out, his chest felt a modicum lighter than it did when he came in. His feet seemed to have a mind of their own as he headed out of the quiet building. Dusk was slowly coming, soft twilight colors of lavender and pink and orange painting the sky and lingering clouds like Monet. The white limestone of the library seemed to absorb the colors, as if lit with an inner glow. Ben quickened his pace as the hands on his watch ticked closer to 5:00PM. While the library might be open all hours, the offices certainly weren’t.

He pushed through the revolving door quickly, nearly at a jog. He had his foot poised over the first step of the impressive black marble staircase that ringed the four story atrium, ready to take the stairs two at a time, but a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eye stopped him. He turned to the main circulation desk and saw a familiar face. Rey’s assistant. He was pretty sure Rey called her Kay...something. He strode over, not bothering to hide the urgency in his step. The woman had been there. She had to be aware that something had happened between her boss and him. The twitch of her mouth into something almost like a smirk confirmed his suspicions, but she was quick. Her expression was once again passive and neutral as he approached the waist high desk.

“Good evening,” he intoned as pleasantly as he could.

The blonde tilted her head curiously. “Good evening, Professor Solo,” she replied, her voice slightly amused. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so, Miss…”

“Connix. Kaydel Connix.”

“Miss Connix. I need to speak with Miss Johnson. Is she available?” 

Another amused twitch. “May I ask what you need to speak with her about?”

Ben tried to think of something professional. He clenched his jaw as he tried to recall something departmental that the library would be involved in. It came to him after a few agonizing seconds.

“The Hamner Lecture. I understand my department will be using the Tano Room for the upcoming talk, and I need to talk to Miss Johnson about some of the technical requirements.”

“The talk on the role of female spies on both sides of the Entruvia Conflict? The one in three days? The one you haven’t RSVP’d to, Professor Solo?” Kaydel’s tone could not hide her amusement.

Shit. “Yes, that one,” Ben mumbled, his tone one of embarrassment at having been caught in a lie.

Kaydel at least had the grace to regard him with something like sympathy rather than derision. “Miss Johnson only just returned and isn’t seeing anyone while she’s busy catching up,” Kaydel offered apologetically.

“I see. No exceptions?”

“No exceptions, Professor Solo. I’m sorry. Truly,” Kaydel murmured.

At a loss for words, Ben turned to leave, his legs feeling like they were filled with lead.

“Wait! Professor!” Kaydel called as he’d reached the middle of the pale marble floor, a sharp contrast to the black staircase.

Ben glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaydel gesturing frantically, looking quickly from left to right, as if checking to see that they were alone. He approached the desk again curiously, leaning in close so she could whisper. Kaydel slid something across the desk to him. Looking down, Ben saw it was a key.

“What is this?”

“Rey...Miss Johnson, I mean, she’s really needs…,” the young woman began hesitantly. “I know a little of how these things work. She needs you. At least to talk to her. And I’m guessing you have some things to say to her. She’ll be back around 9:00PM. Please tell me I’m doing the right thing, Professor,” Kaydel whispered urgently, looking up at him with beseeching eyes.

Ben held the key tightly in his fist. “You’re doing the right thing, Miss Connix.”

“Leave the key on the front desk when you leave.”

“I think I can manage that. Thank you, Kaydel.”

Kaydel turned and disappeared into the small room behind the circulation desk. Ben could see a few stacks and carts through the dimly lit doorway, slips of paper wafting in the draft Kaydel made as she moved to the back. He turned at last and went down a narrow hallway toward a set of stairs that led to the basement. The space was popular with students, as it was the only designated eating area in the building. The space was mostly occupied by tables and chairs in odd groupings, perfect for study groups, a few ancient vending machines that served questionable coffee and snacks, and colorless threadbare carpeting. Ben navigated past the few dark stacks of now outdated reference materials to the study carrels along the back wall. Nudging open the door for one, he set his bag carefully on the scarred table’s surface and flicked on the small lamp bolted to the wall. The bulb cast a surprisingly warm bright glow in the little space, and Ben quickly settled in for a few hours of silent work, his fingers flying rapidly over the laptop’s keys.

At promptly 9:00PM, Ben’s phone buzzed loudly on the table beside his hand. He’d already packed up his laptop and research papers. He piled the books he’d retrieved into a neat stack and left the carrel, quickly locating a reshelving cart and depositing the heavy load. The basement was deathly silent, a slight mildew smell permeating the recycled air. Rey’s office was only accessible from the main staircase, so Ben made his way back up to the atrium and began to slowly ascend the wide steps, mildew and stale air replaced with stone and the fresh smell of rain. He could just make out the pitter patter of heavy droplets against the glass ceiling high above. Raising his gaze, the sky above the glass was dark indigo, almost black through the abstract sculpture hung precariously from invisible wires. Intricately placed spotlights made the contraption of gold and silver glitter and shine as it spun slowly in the air. Ben held tight to the handrail as he stared at the thing, unable to take his eyes off the spinning orbs and bars. It reminded him of some kind of old time science instrument, an astrolabe but in three dimensions. 

As he continued to climb, his gaze was wrenched from the art piece at an office door a few steps ahead. Lavender. Bergamot. Faint, like the first time he’d scented her. Delicate wisps of her floating in the air. He approached the door quietly, almost timidly, turning the key in the lock as quietly as he could. She very well might call security and have him thrown out. He hoped not. He hoped Kaydel was right. He turned the knob, pushed the heavy door open quietly, and stepped in. He closed it softly behind him and turned to face the room. The sight that greeted him almost took his breath away. 

Only one floor lamp was lit, warm light illuminating one corner of the room. Mood lighting, his dad and Uncle Lando would have called it with a chuckle. Rey was sitting at a desk, facing away from the door, her head bent almost reverently over something in front of her. Her hands were placed flat on either side of what she was looking at. Her ankles were crossed beneath her chair, one black ballet flat dangling off her heel. She wore another gauzy grey scarf around her neck, her warm chestnut hair twisted into a messy bun, held with a pencil of all things. A knit sweater hung loosely around her shoulders, a pale sage green skirt draping off the sides of the chair. As the door clicked shut behind him, Ben watched her shoulders straighten, her fingers curl into her palms. He heard her inhale deeply, and he knew she knew he was there.

When she turned in her seat to face him, Ben felt a strange tug in his heart. She was pale, her face weary from sleepless nights. Her eyes were red rimmed. Her lower lip trembled imperceptibly as she stared at him across the room.

“Ben,” she whispered.

He was at her side in an instant, holding her to the point between his chest and abdomen as best he could with her still seated. Rey clutched at his shirt, breathing deeply. Unhappy that he couldn’t cradle her head like he wanted, Ben pulled the pencil from her hair, her tresses falling around her shoulders haphazardly. When her breathing calmed, Ben released her and pulled up a nearby chair, sitting himself as close to her as possible. Rey’s fingers were twisting nervously in her lap, and she couldn’t seem to look at him. Ben pried one of her hands from the other and held it in both of his, running his thumbs over her knuckles.

“Rey, look at me,” he commanded softly. She slowly turned her hazel eyes to his, and Ben felt the tension in his chest ease a little. There was no anger there.

“What happened, Rey?” he asked softly.

“I...I got...scared.” It took her maybe five minutes to get out those four words, but Ben could wait.

“I said so many things. I felt...so much. I’m not used to that,” she finished quietly.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise, and she brought her free hand to his cheek, her fingers softly caressing. She shook her head and added for emphasis, “No, Ben!”

After a moment, she continued, her thoughts unfiltered, halting, but true. “I’m just so used to being alone. Of wanting to be alone. Or at least, I thought I wanted to. I don’t like depending on other people, being so vulnerable, but it just happened. I couldn’t control it. I don’t know what I’m trying to say.”

Ben paused a moment before he said anything, trying to see the picture she was trying to paint him. He understood, in a way, the terror of opening yourself up to someone. Of intimacy. “Do you think you were the only one terrified by what you felt or by what you said? I have never in my life said the things I said to you to another person. Much less felt the way I did. The way I do,” he finished softly, almost in a whisper, as if he was afraid speaking the words out loud, giving them life, would somehow curse it.

His breath caught in his throat as Rey leaned towards him, her scent invading his nose. She pressed her lips softly to his, lingering for only a moment before she began to pull away.

“No,” Ben croaked before he pulled her back to him, holding her tightly as he sought her mouth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tentatively off hiatus   
> But I’ve been a mess  
> My depression has gotten worse, and then I got pregnant unexpectedly. Sort of. I stopped my pills, but I have PCOS, and didn’t expect it so fast. My state of mind spiraled, and is still not great.   
> But a reply message from ReyloRobyn2011 and cute animal pics from friends on Twitter have helped


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The manuscript described in this chapter is inspired by this one ([view here](http://luna.library.wmich.edu/luna/servlet/detail/WMUwmu~77~77~826801~140430:Prayer-Book-for-Nuns?sort=manuscript_identifier%2Cresource_identifier%2Ctitle%2Cdate_original&qvq=w4s:/where%2FGermany;sort:manuscript_identifier%2Cresource_identifier%2Ctitle%2Cdate_original;lc:WMUwmu~77~77&mi=0&trs=9)). It was my favorite when I worked in the Special Collections at WMU when I was a medieval history grad student
> 
> This image really inspired me when I was writing this chapter. Young Marlon Brando always inspires me

“Mmhph, Ben stop,” Rey mumbled as she tried to push against the solid muscle of Ben’s chest. Gratifyingly, his grip loosened, but his mouth drifted from her lips to her neck. Rey shivered as Ben tugged her scarf down and traced the rough skin of her gland with the tip of his tongue. Her head lolled limply of its own accord to the side to allow him better access. Ben kissed and sucked at the skin, causing a wash of her scent to bloom between them.

“Ben, I can’t think when you do that,” Rey whined plaintively.

He stopped and pulled away, his hands falling to rest on her hips. His gaze was dark and heavy, his breaths deep and greedy.

Rey folded her hands demurely in her lap, trying to present a semblance of calm. She took a few quiet moments to gather the thoughts that had scattered like so many leaves on the wind when he’d kissed her. Damn Alpha, she thought. For once though, there was no malice in the feeling. The corner of her mouth twitched in a smirk upon the realization.

Rey considered laying it all out for him in an orderly manner. The intimacy she’d felt with him, there was more to it than simple heat. There was a spark there. She wanted to see where a relationship with him could go. Get to know each other. Date. Like normal people did. There was a whole person in between the exasperating academic and the Alpha sex wizard.

And then there was the other thing. A much baser thing. The thing she’d spent everyday thinking about since she left his bed.

“Just say it, Rey,” Ben urged, his fingers firm on her hips.

“Will you go to dinner? With me? Sometime?” Rey blurted out all in a rush.

The wide grin he gave her in response, she felt like she was being blessed by some benevolent spirit. It made him seem younger, his whole face lit up.

“What about tonight?” Ben asked teasingly.

Rey felt the crests of her cheeks turn a warm pink. “Actually, I was hoping we could...go to my apartment?” she asked quietly, almost embarrassed. “Unless you’re hungry of course, then I could get take away or something!”

He inhaled sharply, his fingers digging harder into her hips. “Not to...you know, have sex,” she added hastily, her face flaming. Sensing his confusion, she sighed and hurried on. “You know how in cheesy A/O movies and romance novels there’s always a scene...after the fade to back or the bodice ripping?”

Ben laughed kindly. “I wish I could say no, but my grandmother’s lakehouse was chock full of books featuring a shredded topless guy and a girl with her clothes hanging loosely on her torso. Since I didn’t enjoy doing anything that involved a sport ball or outside, I read...a few. They were quite edifying.”

“Then you know that after, the couple would just kind of, hold each other. Be close together. The Alpha strokes the Omega’s hair and says sweet nothings, I guess is the phrase.” Rey paused before adding in a whisper, “I’ve always wanted that.”

Ben took her face gingerly between his palms, stroking the burning skin of her cheeks with his thumbs. “I think I can do that.” He brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently, coaxing a sigh from deep in her lungs. Rey felt breathless, but at the same time, calm. Tonight she could sleep. She looped her arms around his neck, leaning in closer and shivering when his fingers traced gently from her face down to her sides. She touched her tongue shyly to his lower lip, sliding her fingers into the thick locks of his hair as he opened for her. Rey felt a buzzing and wetness between her thighs, and she pulled away with a gasp. Ben’s eyes were dark and heavy lidded, his breath coming out in pants between his parted lips.

“Are you sure you want sex off the table?” Ben asked, almost coyly.

“I never said it was off the table. It’s just not the primary intent of the invitation I’m extending to you,” Rey replied primly, turning back towards her desk. She gently closed the cover of the manuscript she was looking at, running her fingers slowly down the length of the codex, millimeters away from the aged brown leather. “Just let me put this manuscript away, and we can go.”

“What is it?” Ben asked, leaning forward to peer over her arm.

“A nun’s prayer book. Sixteenth century. It’s my favorite,” Rey replied quietly.

“Why?” Ben reached out and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Rey leaned into his simple touch, pressing his hand to her ear.

“I can’t read it. It’s a muddled mix of German and Latin, but look,” Rey gingerly opened the cover again, carefully turning each aged parchment page one by one. The writing was beautiful, curling, but not cursive. Ascenders and descenders were long and exaggerated, bowls and shoulders squat and rounded. Guidelines were still visible, but barely, long faded by time. But, what was most striking was the decoration. It made Rey think of being in middle school and writing and drawing with Sakura gel pens again. Bright pops of ochre and blue jumped off the pages here and there, decorating random letters. Small and delicate vines graced the corners of the pages, small leaves and flowers growing from them.

“You can almost see her, can’t you? Bent over a simple desk, pen in hand and inkwells poised? Maybe she hums as she works. Maybe she sat in front of a window, looking over a garden, perhaps.”

Rey turned to Ben, her brow quizzical. He looked far away, pensive. “Ben?”

“Remind me to show you something next time you’re at my house.”

Rey rose slowly from her chair and flashed him a small smile. Next time. “Okay,” she said as she made her way to the vault. She could feel Ben’s gaze on her back as she walked, and she hummed happily.

As she came back out, the heavy door of The Vault clanging shut behind her, Rey saw Ben staring out the window, hands behind his back. He looked serious, the hint of a scowl on his face. She approached quietly, resting her fingers lightly on his sleeve. He was so warm.

“Ben?” She asked softly. She caught her lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh there. Was he still mad at her?

Ben shook his head and turned to her, his frown replaced with a gentle smile. He took her elbows in his hands and slowing rubbed his thumbs on the soft skin just inside the joint.

“Ready?”

Rey nodded. She went to grab her bag from Kaydel’s desk and turn off the lights. Ben met her at the entrance, holding the heavy door open for her. She slipped out quickly, turning the knob to make sure it locked behind them. Satisfied, she took Ben’s large hand in her much smaller one and led him out of the dark library.

***

Rey had insisted on stopping at Ben’s before heading to her apartment so he could grab a change of clothes and anything else he might need. She could sense the Alpha in Ben was itching to get to her home, to hold her, comfort her as she asked, but she wanted him to be comfortable too. He ran inside and rushed back out just as quickly, hastily zipping a small gym bag closed. The cab sped off down the quiet street, driving for only a few more blocks before turning down a narrow side street and pulling in front of Rey’s building.

It was an old stately structure, solid and well built. Honey colored brick with a coppery colored stucco roof, the building was surrounded by well maintained but chaotic gardens. Japanese maples, flowering trees and bushes, massive peony and rose plants all created a fragrant and calming landscape. A massive honeysuckle plant climbed up the side of the building, reaching high to a small balcony. As they exited the cab, the sound of gentle splashing could be heard nearby; the landlord’s prized koi pond.

The building housed four small units, and Rey knew each occupant. They were all friendly and polite with each other, nearly like a family. As Ben and Rey walked up the short walk to the stoop, Rey saw the heavy mahogany door open. Her neighbor Bazine Netal walked out, and Rey couldn’t help but gawk a little. Bazine was probably the most elegant woman Rey had ever met, and tonight was no exception. Her caramel skin glowed, makeup expertly applied. Her dark hair was let down, shining with the gentle waves Rey could never quite get right on her own. She wore black Louboutin stilettos and a slinky black sheath dress beneath a black fur wrap. She held a Chanel clutch in her hand and a lavish wide golden choker around her neck. 

“Rey! Darling!” Bazine called as she made her down the walk. Bazine bent down and kissed Rey on both her cheeks before taking her firmly by the shoulders to scold her. “It was so late I was beginning to worry!”

Out of the corner of her eye Rey saw a sleek black Ferrari pull up, the driver hop out and rush to the rear passenger door.

Bazine sighed dramatically. “We will catch up soon. I want to hear all about what’s been going on with you.” Neither Rey nor Ben could miss the approving once over Bazine gave Ben. Rey saw him straighten his back, and she swore his chest puffed out a little. She couldn’t help but blush slightly. 

Bazine’s expression turned playfully sultry. “Settle your feathers, Alpha Man. Daddy is waiting.” She winked and floated past them, the lingering scent of Chanel No. 5 in the air, getting into the back of the car.

Ben turned to Rey, his expression confused. “Daddy?”

Rey blushed harder. “Bazine has...an arrangement with a man of means. She gives him her companionship, he takes care of her needs.” 

“You can say it, Rey. Sugardaddy.”

“Call it what you will. She’s happy. He’s happy.”

“Is she...are they?”

“Mated? No I don’t think so. I’ve never actually figured out Bazine’s designation, and she’s never said, so I leave it be.”

Ben nodded and made an approving humming noise.

Rey led him inside and up the few steps to her apartment, shakily turning the key in the lock.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone tonight, so I apologize for the mess,” Rey said, fiddling nervously with her keys before opening the door.

Ben wasn’t sure what he expected, but Rey’s definition of mess must not match his own. Nothing seemed out of place in the open style apartment, aside from a few rumpled hand knit blankets and squished down pillows on the L-shaped couch. A handful of papers sat on a small Mission style dining table, an empty china tea cup beside them. If Ben had to guess, there wasn’t a speck of dust in the place, no dust bunnies hiding in the corners of the mahogany hardwood floors. He watched Rey flit nervously around her space, setting her keys and bag down on an antique secretary desk, saying hostess things. Was he thirsty? Did he need anything to eat? You can set your bag wherever.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous I guess,” Rey mumbled when she came into the living room with two glasses of water, handing him one.

He took it from her gingerly, his hand lingering over hers. “Don’t be nervous, Rey,” Ben said reassuringly.

She relaxed a little. On impulse, Ben leaned in and whispered lowly in her ear, “It’s perfect, Omega.”

Rey gasped lightly and shivered as he pulled away. Ben leaned down to grab his bag, turning to head for a dark hallway. 

“The washroom is down the hall in the room at the end. It’s umm, my bedroom,” Rey called, deciding to busy herself and setting the glasses on an end table near the couch. She grabbed a few more pillows and another blanket from the hall closet, tossing them on the couch before selecting a record of calming classical music and dropping it on the record player. She turned the volume down so it was quiet, soft background noise. She started shaking out blankets and fluffing pillows. Ben appeared a moment later, emerging from the dark hall like a ghost. Dressed in black sweats and a charcoal grey fitted tee, he looked even larger than normal. He’d run a damp comb through his hair, temporarily taming his thick tresses. Rey swallowed thickly, her fingers bound to tear through the pillow she was holding it so tight. Ben approached her, a gentle look on his face as he took the pillow from her stiff fingers.

“You’re overdressed, I think,” Ben said lowly. He turned her around and gave her ass a light smack, urging her forward. Rey squeaked in surprise and hurried down the hall to her room.

She changed quickly, opting for a pair of loose black sweats. She bit her her lip as she decided to forego a shirt entirely and donned a dark red lace long line bralette. It was one of those meant to be worn openly, and Rey decided now was as good a time as any. She washed her face quickly and let her hair down, running her brush through it quickly. She saw Ben had laid out a few toiletries on her counter, as out of her way as possible. She smiled at the politeness of the gesture. 

She went back down the hall, as quietly as she could. Ben had his back to her, examining the trinkets on her bookshelves and entertainment center. It was an odd assortment, but each object held special meaning to Rey. Ben was turning a large sand dollar over in his hands, the delicate shell looking fragile and small. 

“I found that on a trip to the sea with my adoptive mother,” Rey whispered.

Ben spun around, surprised. He gently set the sand dollar back down in its spot, his eyes widening. 

Rey twisted her fingers nervously. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s more than okay,” Ben replied, his eyes growing darker. There was no way she could miss the spike in his scent. He blinked a few times and headed to the couch. “You were adopted?” he asked as he placed a few pillows and a blanket where he wanted them.

Rey came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, relishing the firm muscle and warm skin beneath his shirt. She felt herself calming instantly, his scent and the smell of a dryer sheet filling her nose. She hummed in confirmation. “I was. I was fifteen. I was in foster care before then.”

Ben’s hand came to rest over both of hers. “How long?”

Rey sighed and held him tighter. “Ten years.”

Ben twisted in her arms, wrapping her in his and pulling her down to the couch with him. He laid out on the lounge section, his long legs stretched out and his feet almost dangling over the edge a bit. He tucked Rey close to his side, helping her shove pillows under her side where it wasn’t supported by himself or the couch. She threw one of her legs over his hips, nestling it between his legs. Ben brought one knee up slightly, letting her leg fall totally over his. One of his hands held hers over the middle of his chest, the other cupping the back of her head gingerly, his fingers tangling in her hair. Rey nuzzled against his chest and sighed happily. She felt herself growing calmer and heavier in his arms, her eyelids fluttering closed to savor the feelings.

Ben began to play idly with her hair, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Rey could hear the thrum of his heart beneath her ear. She unconsciously began to tap her fingers in time with its beats. She could tell there was something on Ben’s mind. She tilted her chin up to gaze at him. 

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“Ten years is a long time,” Ben replied. His voice was edged with something. Not pity. Not quite anger, although that was a part of it. 

“Yeah,” Rey murmured. “They weren’t all bad years, but it’s the bad ones that stick with you louder.” 

She felt Ben kiss the top of her head, heard him inhale deeply, taking in her scent and shampoo.

“One of my ‘guardians’ worked to instill a sense of worthlessness in me. Called me a waste of an Omega. That I could never please anyone, much less an Alpha. That that was the reason everyone left me. I was removed from that home after a year, when it was discovered he was trafficking some of his foster children and claiming they were runaways. I was next. He was just waiting until I presented.”

Rey could feel the growl deep in Ben’s chest. She stretched nimbly and gently kissed the gland in his neck, flicking the edge softly with her tongue as her fingers stroked the gland opposite. It was an instinctual calming gesture, and she hummed happily when his scent shifted, the tinge of anger disappearing from it. 

She settled back into her spot. “It sticks with you. That kind of abuse. Makes it hard to get close to people. Trust people. But I’m trying. I’m sorry I left you like that, but I…”

“I cried, I wanted to turn around and run right back to you, but I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what?” Soft lips pressed against her temple, words soft against her skin.

“That you’d turn me away. Make me leave. That you wouldn’t want me.”

“You were afraid. You wanted to leave before I could do the leaving. I get it. But I’m not going anywhere, Rey. Whatever is between us, it’s special. Rare. Like us.” Ben dipped his fingers beneath her chin, urging her to look up at him. “You’re perfect exactly as you are, and never doubt my want for you. Okay?”

Rey smiled, her eyes watery as she gazed up at Ben. She stretched up again and kissed him gently on his lips before settling back. He began to play with her hair again, scratching her scalp with a gentle but firm pressure. Rey suppressed a moan, the sound humming in her throat. 

“How did you feel? After?” Ben murmured into her hair a few minutes later. 

“I was a bit sore. It had been...a long time.”

Ben kissed her temple again, holding tight. “A long time?”

Rey was sure he could feel her blush. “Since my third or fourth heat. I didn’t want to be alone again, didn’t want to hurt, but it was all wrong. It was a friend, but maybe too good of one? I don’t know. We agreed never to talk about it, and we’re still friends, although he’s in London.”

“You went through all your heats after alone?!”

Rey’s fist clenched tight, remembering the pain, the tears, the mean voices. And then how it all practically disappeared with him. “Yes.”

“You are never going to be alone again. I will be there. For every one. I promise.” 

“Thank you, Alpha.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to figure out some plot, I swear

Ben stirred, grunting as he tried to straighten up. He was aching, surrounded by warm darkness broken only by the soft light of a dim lamp beside him. A soft hiss was coming from the record player. Everything was quiet. Looking down, Rey was sound asleep in his arms, her face relaxed, her body heavy. Her limbs were thrown over him like an octopus, limp and dangling. Ben carefully moved her arm and leg, wiggling out from beneath her. He stretched carefully, groaning as his back cracked. He wasn’t sure how long they had laid there together, listening to music and talking quietly. He’d learned her favorite color was green. She hated the heat. She loved all food, especially pastries. She loved plants and growing things. 

“Why do you always wear scarves?” he’d asked, thinking it was an innocuous enough question. He figured she just liked to accessorize. His mother and grandmother certainly came to mind.

“Most people are enlightened enough to treat me normally. But, a few just see me as an Omega. A slut or a man-trap, or someone to be used. Never dated much because of that. I just don’t want my...glands to be the first thing people see.”

“Oh,” Ben replied softly. “I thought you just liked scarves.”

Rey laughed, and he smiled, holding her closer.

As she had fallen asleep, Ben had asked through a yawn of his own, “Was this everything you hoped it would be?”

“Mhmm,” Rey replied sleepily. “Everything I wanted. My Alpha. So good to me.”

Ben felt his chest swell with pride. He was her good Alpha.

He went to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, downing one and refilling it before taking both to Rey’s bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp, turning the dimmer down most of the way. Her taste was eclectic. Comfortable. Soft. Ben imagined growing up the way she did, it made sense she’d want to surround herself with comfortable things. She deserved it. He turned back to retrieve Rey, but jumped when he saw her behind him. 

“My back couldn’t take the couch anymore,” Ben said, moving over to her. He brought his hands to her hips, his thumbs caressing her skin above the waistband. Her skin was so warm. So soft. He felt his cock twitching. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Rey inhaled sharply and bit her lip as she felt him press up against her. Ben watched her mouth as she licked the same spot to soothe the sting. “No, I don’t mind,” she whispered.

“Mmm, good,” Ben hummed. Her scent was blooming, taking on that subtle vanilla musk he had come to know well. He pressed his lips softly to the space just below her ear. He kissed his way down her neck like that, soft and slow, as she trembled in his hands. Her breathing was ragged, although she tried to keep it even. When he reached her gland, he hummed low with satisfaction, tasting her gently with his tongue, laving indulgently. He swore her taste lingered on his lips as he moved to the curve of her shoulder, sweet and herbal. He moved the strap of her bralette to the side and slid it down her shoulder, kissing and lightly licking the indentations marring her skin. Glancing at Rey, her head was tipped back, lip trapped between her teeth again, eyes closed.

“I could do this all night,” he said, his voice low and gravelly as he worked across her collarbone to her other shoulder. 

“This feels so good, Ben.”

“Mmm, good, Rey. What else feels good to you?

“I’ve never done this outside my heat. Do you think everything feels the same?”

Ben stopped his attentions and looked at Rey, truly looked at her. She was looking at him with bright and curious eyes, her body was relaxed but ready. She was excited. Eager. 

“I think so, but we’ll find out.”

“Can you...take the lead tonight? I want next time,” Rey asked haltingly.

“With pleasure. Omega.”

Rey smiled, almost hungrily. She interlaced her fingers in front of her, biting her lip again. Ben felt a growl deep in his throat. She was driving him crazy. “What do you want me to do? Alpha?” 

Ben growled audibly at her emphasis on Alpha. “Take off your clothes.”

Rey slid her sweatpants past her hips and let them fall around her feet. She stepped gingerly out and stood before him, her hands at the hem of her bralette, poised to pull it over her head. 

“Now!” Ben commanded, his voice almost half an octave deeper.

Rey obeyed quickly, pulling off her underclothes until she was naked in front of him. She kept her arms at her sides, but Ben could see her hands shaking, the urge to cover herself strong. He took a moment to admire her like this, her velvety skin, glowing and freckled. She could tan easily he could tell, but she was pale from time spent indoors. Her hips flared gently from her waist, a subtle curve. Lines of lean muscle and bone sculpted her, her limbs and neck long and graceful. Ben licked his upper lip as he gazed at her breasts, so perfectly sized for his hands and his mouth, dusky rose peaks begging for his touch. Her warm brown hair was loose around her shoulders, falling below her collar done to the lovely swell of her chest. 

A pleading whimper drew him from his reverie. He realized he’d been palming himself over his sweats as he stared at her. 

“Alpha, Ben, please.” 

Ben pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his sweats roughly off, kicking them away. Foregoing underwear had been a good idea. Without looking he could tell how hard he was. His cock was aching for her, hot and red.

“Look at what you do to me, Rey. How much I want you,” he purred as he approached her slowly. He took her hand in his and brought it to his cock. She wrapped her fingers around him, her pressure gentle but firm. He groaned lowly as she began to stroke him, his cock twitching in her hand. It looked so much bigger in her small hand; she could barely get her fingers around his girth. 

“On your knees, Omega.”

She sank slowly to the floor in front of him, her bright eyes never leaving his. Ben reverently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek gently. 

“I want you to suck my cock, Omega. Take me as deep as you can. I want to fill that pretty mouth before I fill that pretty cunt.”

Rey grinned and quickly planted her hands on his hips to balance herself, licking a rough stripe from base to tip. Ben threw his head back and moaned loudly, fingers tangled in her hair, as her tongue began to swirl around the head, her mouth kissing and suckling him.

“You taste good, Alpha,” Rey whispered against the feverish delicate skin.

Ben could only moan as she went back to her ministrations, getting him sufficiently wet before taking him in her mouth. She was careful with him, mindful of her teeth. Ben reached out and touched the corner of her mouth where a little bit of saliva had gathered, smearing it down to her chin. He felt the tip of his cock bump the back of her throat and he groaned loudly.

“Mmm that’s it. Relax for me, Rey. I know you can take more of it, Omega.”

Rey moaned around his cock, the tiny vibrations sending a shock of pleasure up his spine and causing him to thrust out and then in shallowly. She stopped a moment to catch her breath before diving back in, taking him in her mouth slowly. Ben grip on her hair tightened as he felt her throat relax, felt her take him deeper. His hands shook in her hair as he tried desperately not to fuck into her mouth while he was this deep.

“Yes! Christ, that’s it. Just like that.” Ben was lost in the warmth of her mouth, her small choked sounds, her fingers digging into his hips. He felt a tightness growing in his body, the edges of his vision clouding. One of her hands left his hip, reaching up to touch just below his chest. Ben grabbed desperately for it, freeing one of his own hands from her hair to hold tight.

“I’m gonna come, Omega. You’re gonna take it all aren’t you? Every drop. Like the good girl you are.”

Rey’s eyes met his again, and she nodded slightly, letting him slip back from her throat to her mouth. Ben released with a sound almost like a low roar, feeling his spend coat her mouth and tongue. She swallowed him down carefully, licking and suckling to clean him. When she finally released him, she gave his tip a final small lick and stared up at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She assumed a demure posture and waited. Ben was panting, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. He smoothed her hair.

“So good, Omega. You did so well.” He bent to help her up from the floor. He pulled her close, surprised at the warmth of her skin.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Alpha?”

“Hmm?” Ben whispered as he kissed her hair, her temple, her cheek.

“May I come now?”

Ben pulled back to look at her. The crests of her cheeks were dappled with red, as was her chest. Her eyes were dilated and hungry. He slowly dipped his hand between her thighs. She was soaking wet, practically dripping as if she was in heat. He grinned wolfishly.

“Did my Omega enjoy sucking her Alpha’s cock? Having it fill her mouth? Did you enjoy pleasing your Alpha and making him come? Does my Omega want me to take care of her now?”

“Yes, Alpha!” she cried as he cupped her sex roughly in his hand. He thrust two of his fingers into her while his thumb found her clit. Rey moaned needily as she ground against his hand.

“So desperate,” Ben purred as she turned and pressed her back to his chest, thrusting her hips. He felt his cock growing hard again, aching for her. He tried to rut against her, but her hips were too wild.

“More, Alpha! Please!”

Ben slipped his fingers out from her, groaning as he felt her muscles work to hold him in. He thrust back in with three, burying himself to the knuckle, his thumb continuing to swirl and stroke. He stroked inside and out until she was sobbing. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and sucking and licking at her scent gland. She cried out and she came hard against his hand, very nearly coating him in her arousal. Her body twitched and trembled in his arms, her frame going limp as a rag doll.

“Oh no, Omega, none of that. We’re just getting started.”

“Wh-What?” 

Ben scooped Rey up in his arms, tossing her on the bed. Rey bounced and yelped, scrabbling to right herself. A fraction of a second later, Ben was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. He plundered her mouth with his tongue, biting her lower lip gently. Rey’s hands were tangled in his hair, holding him to her as she moaned softly into his mouth. 

Ben broke away and began kissing her neck as he had before, slow and soft, working his way down to her breasts. 

“I’m going to make you come on my tongue, Rey,” he breathed against her heated skin. “And then, you’re going to come on my cock.”

Rey tugged at his hair insistently. “I don’t think I can, Alpha. I’m not in heat anymore,” she murmured apologetically.

Ben kissed her sternum sweetly before moving to her breast. “Oh I think you can. Trust me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...but not today  
> PWP tag officially added

Rey was panting desperately, her bed sheet clutched tight in her fists. A whimpering sob escaped from her mouth even as her hips rose and fell from the bed, her back arching with the pleasure Ben was giving her with his tongue and gentle fingers. Rey wasn’t sure how long he’d been feasting on her like this, and she couldn’t be bothered to care, but he was almost teasing her, the bastard.

“Alpha, I can’t wait anymore, I can’t take it, please let me come!” she sobbed. She’d long ago broken her no begging rule. She trusted that Ben would take care of her. Even if he was taking his sweet time about it.

He looked up from between her thighs, a devilish glint in his eyes. “I thought you said you couldn’t come again?” he teased. 

“I said I didn’t think I could!” Rey almost screamed. “Please, Ben!” 

With a growl, Ben sucked and licked roughly at her clit while he thrust two of his fingers deep into her, hitting exactly in the spot that made her see stars. He stroked her there softly while his mouth continued to ravish her. 

“Yes! Oh God there! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” Rey cried. Her back arched high off the mattress, and she shook as her climax overtook her, swift and blinding. She collapsed, a heaving mess on the bed. Rey released her death grip on her sheet and threw one arm over her eyes, feeling her chest rise and fall with deep greedy breaths.

“We’re not done yet,” Ben growled.

Rey gave a half hearted protest when Ben flipped her over and hauled her into his lap. He rutted against her roughly as his fingers dove back between her legs to stroke her sensitive still wet folds. He rubbed her clit, the small bundle of nerves already overstimulated and throbbing, causing Rey to shriek.

“Gentle, Alpha please,” Rey whimpered. 

Ben’s touch turned softer, slower, although Rey felt him shaking as if the effort to be gentle with her was taking every bit of restraint he had.

“I’m sorry, Omega. Fuck I swear you sent me into a breakthrough rut. I’m going to fuck you so hard. Can you handle that? Can you take me?”

Rey keened as she felt a burst of warmth against Ben’s fingers. He sped up his movements, but remain gentle until he had her panting and grinding against his hand again.

“Yes, Alpha. Fuck me so hard I feel you for days. Please. I’ll take your cock so good I promise.”

“Mmm I know you will,” Ben whispered hotly as he bit the lobe of her ear. He bent her body forward slightly, his palm hot and heavy at the edge of her mating gland. He was careful not to touch it fully. Rey had no idea how he was maintaining his position, on his knees with her in his lap. She didn’t wonder long. 

Ben pushed her forward onto her hands and knees, grabbing her hips firmly as she tipped. As she braced herself on the bed and grabbed a pillow for support, she cried out as Ben thrust hard into her with a sound almost like a snarl. She sobbed with pleasure, nonsense words pouring from her mouth, as she felt him inside her, filling her so full she had no idea how she could take any more of him. She felt his rationality slipping away, pure instinct and animal lust taking him over. It would scare her if it didn’t make her wetter, knowing she was the one who brought this out in him.

He fucked her hard, the sound of skin on skin obscene in the quiet room, a staccato accompanying the symphony of their cries and moans. Or, in Ben’s case his growls and filthy mouth.

“This cunt is mine,” he snarled possessively, fisting her hair and pulling her head back. “Your body is mine. You are mine. Say it, Omega!”

“I’m yours, Alpha!”

“All of it! Say it!” Rey moaned obscenely when he smacked her ass, his hand remaining over the spot to soothe it.

“My cunt is yours! My body is yours. I am yours. Only yours, Alpha!”

“Good. Now, come on your Alpha’s cock like the perfect Omega you are.”

“Will you help me, Alpha, please?”

Ben made a small sound, as if realizing how wrung our she was. “My poor Omega. You’ve been so good for me.”

Rey let out a small whimper as his hand crept to her over stimulated tender flesh. She could tell she was a mess, sticky and wet. Ben gently, carefully parted her, touching her briefly where they were joined. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply.

“So good. Give me you hand.” Rey lifted her hand, letting Ben take it and guide it between her legs. “Can you feel it? How well your sweet tight cunt is taking my fat Alpha cock?”

“Yes Alpha,” Rey moaned softly as he thrust in and out of her, helping her feel his movements.

“Do you know how much that pleases me? How much you please me, Rey?”

Rey started sobbing and moaning desperately when Ben moved their hands to her clit, helping her circle and stroke the bundle of nerves.

“You please me so goddamn much. You are so fucking perfect. I have no idea how I got so lucky.” 

Ben’s words and breath were becoming ragged and breathless, his movements more erratic and staggering.

“I need you to come for me, Rey. Please.”

It was the please that did it. The desperation in his voice. The fact he refused to finish before she did, even in his state. 

“Ben! I—,” she cried. Gentle warmth suffused her blood as she felt her intimate walls clench and flutter around his cock, milking his own climax from him. 

Ben’s fingers dug deep into her hip, his others holding tight to Rey’s against her pelvis as he came with a growling cry. His knot formed, tight inside her as his spend filled her and spilled down her thighs. He kept thrusting slowly and gently, working through his aftershocks and twitches. Rey felt herself shaking beneath him, the effort to hold herself up taking all her remaining strength. Actually, adrenaline was probably the only thing holding her up at this point.

Luckily, Ben’s knot didn’t last as long this time around, since he wasn’t actually in rut. He must really enjoy being in control, Rey mused as he slipped from her. More of his semen spilled from her, and Rey groaned. She was a mess. A sweaty sticky blissed out mess. 

“Stay there,” Ben rasped. Rey wasn’t going to argue with that. She fell on her side hoping to mitigate any mess. He dragged himself from the bed, walking to the bathroom, his gait almost tipsy. She heard the bathtub faucet start and Ben rummaging around in her vanity drawers and linen closet. He must have found what he wanted, since she didn’t hear a word from him. Soon, the soothing smells of ylang ylang, lavender, and chamomile were drifting from the room. A dim light was visible, and Rey was sufficiently curious to push herself partway up. 

Ben emerged shortly after, helping her from the bed. She stood in wobbly legs, her steps unsure and coltish. Ben guided her to the bathroom, helping her sit on the toilet. Rey glared at him silently until he left so she could relieve and clean herself in peace. He came back after the flush of water and lifted her gingerly in his arms before getting into the tub. Rey groaned as the frothy water lapped at her skin, just this side of hot. It smelled exquisite, and Ben had lit the candles she kept on the small shelves and wide edge around the tub. In the candle’s gentle glow, Ben helped her lean back against his chest between his legs. Rey sighed deeply, letting the calming warmth flow through her. She watched through heavy lidded eyes as Ben grabbed a washcloth and dunked it into the water, bring it between her legs.

“Hold that there, Sweetheart,” he murmured.

Rey hissed at the soft cloth against her ravaged core. It felt heavenly.

“Good. That’s good,” Ben praised kindly. 

He grabbed another washcloth and began running it over her shoulders, her back, her chest. Rey moaned contently at the feeling. Every once and awhile he’d press a sweet gentle kiss to her cheek, the curve of her shoulder, her temple as he whispered kind words of praise and endearment. Ben rinsed himself quickly after her while Rey swished her fingers through the water and foam. When he was done, he wrapped his arms her, holding her against his chest, one arm across her middle, the other across her chest. Rey tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder, letting her eyes close. 

“This evening was incredible, Ben. Thank you,” she whispered above the sloshing of the water.

“I’m not going anywhere yet, Rey. But, you’re welcome. It was amazing for me too.”

They laid together in the bath until the water started to cool. Ben helped Rey from the bath, wrapping her in a fluffy towel. He insisted on drying her as if she was a child, but Rey was too tired to protest. He dried himself off quickly before carrying her back to bed. He made some sort of tutting sound and set her on a chair, taking a moment to right her sheets, pillows, comforter, and quilt before finally settling her in her bed. He crawled in beside her and switched the lamp off. He snuggled up close behind, curling his large body around her small one.

Ben pressed a final soft kiss to her upper arm. “Goodnight.”

Rey was already succumbing to sleep, her mind and consciousness quickly slipping away. “Love you. G’night.”


End file.
